Love on the Battlefield
by anna-marie-diamondheart-900
Summary: Avita and her siblings move to Forks after their mother's death. She falls for the guy that hates her...find out if he accepts her or pushes her away to the point where she will never return. R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**Love on the Battlefield **_

**Chapter one****- Lead me for I am blind**

Dark clouds hovering above that shoot water bullets upon me. With each blow I take from the miniature pebbles it sends shockwaves of pain through-out my body but yet still I feel nothing.

I am empty although I am full of kindness, love, loyalty and so much more, I am alone even though I am surrounded by others dear to me. I feel like I have run away from my worries although I haven't even moved an inch.

I stand in the cold, harsh winds with my head held high and invisible walls of iron and steel; up protecting myself from receiving further wounds.

My fair creamy skin turning old with wrinkles from standing too long in the pouring rain, my cheeks flushed pink and soft, plump lips trembling from what others would think as the low temperature but if you look closely into my dark-brown almost black eyes, you might be able to see other-wise.

"Splash! Splash!" the only sound that registers in my brain as I make my way down the muddy path to the old, rundown house of my generations before me. You could see my black boots, muddied and old with leather worn away slowly ascending the three steps that lead to the door that I may not be able to turn back from.

Heart racing a mile a minute but I never stop to try to slow down the speed because I would be giving myself a chance to turn around and walk away.

With my steady right hand I curl my fingers inwards to my palm and lightly tap the wooden door that has been going through the process of corrosion. Again all that registers to my brain is the light knocking sound that I have produced.

The door opens with a creek revealing a bright light, hopefully the light that will lead me out of the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love on the battlefield**_

**Chapter 2- someone save me**

I open my eyes to the plain wooden ceiling. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and slowly raise myself off of my new bed that after one night I realised that I loved it more than I have ever loved another bed.

The second my bare feet made contact with the wooden floor it sent shivers through-out my body. My hands instantly wrap themselves around myself and began rubbing soothing circles as I made my way to the only window that my room had.

The sight before me was calming and beautiful; the trees lush, earth moist from the recent down-pour of rain, light gentle breeze carrying two or three leaves, small rays of sunshine peeking over the mountains, squirrels running around the bark of trees. At this moment I couldn't have been at more peace. I gave a sigh and set off to get ready to find a job… '_Yippy! ...note my sarcasm.'_

I grabbed a black jeans, loose grey t-shirt and under-wear, then made my way to the only bathroom in the household in which everyone meaning=myself, my 7 adopted sisters, one guy and an old lady shared. '_Lord please help me' _

I don't know how I'm going to make it through this year, firstly my siblings and I lost our only mother, secondly us being supernatural beings makes everything ten times worse, thirdly we moved to god knows where in Washington to live with an old lady that apparently knew our mom, fourthly the house is small…well small for ten people to all live in comfortably, fifthly I have to get a job…let's say that I didn't exactly pay attention in school, sixthly I'm soon to be 18 yrs. Old meaning the old lady isn't gonna take care of me for ever _….How could she even now when she can barely move herself._

I had finished my bath quickly and was dressed before anyone was even awake. I was now sitting in the small old time kitchen drinking my coffee while looking out the window by the sink. I was done with my drink and washed the cup. I was making my way back to my room…_more like attic._ I pulled on the string and a ladder came down in front on me.

Now that I was back in my room, I pulled up the ladder and closed the entrance with a soft 'click'.

My room is, let's say big; the entrance was to the centre left of the room, to the left of the attic entrance was the wall in which my only window was centred on giving me a view of the front yard, my bed was to the left of the entrance as well as my table and bookshelf. In the centre of my room was a large red violet rug that I found here and never moved it. To the right of my room entrance were two wardrobes; one large one that I filled with all my clothing in use and a small one that I wasn't using at the present time. My chest of draws and full body mirror was also to the right of my room's entrance. I had two large chests, literally 'chests' that had lovely patterns of plants, leaves, stars and such carved on them, they held the most important things to me.

My room had come with a lamp and a one person couch. The room was basically dark, the way I like it, with dull, dark colours.

I walked to my mirror that reflected me, my waist length glossy, wavy/partly curly hair in a pony-tail with a few strands in my smooth clear face, dark brown eyes that held no emotion, lips starting to get dried, long curvy legs failed to be hidden by the back jeans that hugged my thighs, flat stomach but only I would know that and a chest some girls would beg for but again only I would know it because I most definitely wasn't showing it in my t-shirt. Here I stood 5 feet and 6 inches tall, beautifully, gorgeous, wonderful girl that seemed to have a perfect life but others must look closely to see that she is not exactly what she seems and is begging to be saved from her-self.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love on the battlefield**_

**Chapter 3- Issues**

I was sitting on my couch looking out my room's circular window at nothing in particular. My mind was filled with many thoughts, I couldn't focus on any and when I tried to think about them I would just get a head ache.

I gave out a silent sigh and closed my eyes trying for the last time to get my mind organised. I took a breath in and then out, repeating the breathing process until I was calm.

'_Okay…so here I am in an attic in a new town that rains constantly and I have to find a job even though I know basically nothing…ha, simple'_ I was beginning to get tired of my own sarcasm.

'_well let's see; I could be a mechanic…sadly I don't think Forks or anywhere else near this area offers such a job…I am good at math…maybe a cashier…huh I sooo see myself doing that, not…Literature is my thing but I'm not going to teach it because that will be a disaster…History is also my subject but again I don't need a disaster… therefor to summarise it= I will never get a job…__**Face it Avita YOU ARE DOOMED!'**_

Now you see why I am stressed and it doesn't help that I am so optimistic.

With another sigh, I get up from my comfortable couch, stretch and walk to my little exit in the floor.

I made my way off of the last step to the first floor where all my siblings were sitting in the cosy living room silent and depressed. They all looked like the living dead, it was so bad that I almost ran to the sink and throw up everything that I had eaten for the day but I restrained myself, hey who am I to judge I must have looked even worse.

My eyes scanned the entire room from the blond twins, Adora and Adorna meaning the adored one and Adorna= adorned with jewels in Latin. They were both sitting next to each other on the ground in matching white dresses, beautiful blond, shoulder length hair out, looking sweet and innocent but their eyes sold them out, they were hurt on the inside.

My eyes then went to Carissa= the most beloved one in Latin, she was also a blond, gorgeous and perfect with long curly hair, blue eyes and a smile that lit up the world but that smile wasn't here today instead her face was in an obvious frown and her once bright eyes were a little red from probably shedding half the ocean last night. She too was affected by the incident.

I couldn't look at my once happy, go lucky sister anymore knowing that it was my entire fault that she was in this position now but I continued to torture myself and moved onto my close sister, Flora= a Roman goddess of flowers and spring. She was sitting on a one person couch, her legs crossed, arms folded over her chest, long black curly hair in a pony-tail, her lovely chocolate brown complexion bright with health and radiant. Her eyes were just like the twins, full of pain and I could tell that she was trying extremely hard not to let her tears over flow onto her face.

Next I saw brown haired Olympia meaning the heavenly one or the one from the home of Gods also Latin. She was just like the others beautiful and strong on the outside but silently crying on the inside. It hurt to see my little sister, the one that I most definitely never wanted to see wounded, there before me broken and crushed, and I couldn't do anything to comfort her.

Then I saw Raynard meaning brave or a fox in Teutonic. Short brown hair messy, he sat on the couch facing the TV looking bored and sad, again I was crushed seeing my sibling in such a position.

Next to Raynard was Aurora=Goddess of the Dawn [in Latin] and Regina= the descendant of a King [in Latin], two black haired, fair skinned sisters that both showed no emotion as usual but I still knew that they were feeling the same way as everyone else.

I took a deep breath in and walked noisily towards them, they all turned their heads to face me.

"Mourning sis" greeted Raynard; little hey's and hi's followed.

"Hey" I said while taking a seat leaning against the couch on the floor between Raynard and Aurora.

I sighed on the inside _' this is gonna be a long day'._

_A.N: i love reviews! _

_Will try to update soon_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love on the battlefield**_

**Chapter 4- History on 'Life and Death'**

Thousands of years ago, before time began being recorded, life on planet Earth was chaotic and if you ask me I say it still is, just in different ways.

There were two powerful species that was at the top of the Food Chain, they were the Shape-shifters and the Witches, then came everything else, there were no humans or vampires yet.

Shape-shifters= men and some rare who would change from their normal forms [human body] into an actual wolf at Full-moon and only at the full moon however fully matured shape-shifters would morph half way without the moon's energy. The shifters had imprints, someone they would die for to make happy, this was very rare to have an imprint. They were all muscular, fit, tall and naturally beautiful. There would have high temperatures, and young shifters would have little control over their emotions.

Witches= mostly woman but a few men. They possessed the power to communicate with the Earth, Gods and Goddesses. They could do remarkable things and were often said to be the most powerful species but no one honestly knew because there was not a war between the two powerful species to see who was stronger, this was because both the witches and shape-shifters were always peaceful, calm, caring and loving, neither of the species wanted trouble. The witches were put in classes for others were stronger than most. Witches belonged to large families or clans based on their abilities. A witch got her abilities from her mother as did her mother and so on. They did spells, rituals, dances, rhymes, controlled the elements, made potions and used their gifts for the better good. Some abilities= telekinesis, telepathy, time control etc. they also had soul-mates but it was extremely rare even more than imprinting. The witch's gene was passed down from the females however it was said that on rare occasions the male sometimes carried it. Witches only mated with members of the same clan and gave birth within 3 to 4 months. A child born of two different clans were considered a terrible creature [for some strange reason that no one knows] so no one ever mated with another clan's member.

You must be wondering how the information stated above says anything about their lives being chaotic. Now this is the most important history, the witches had three powerful families; the Vikroths- warriors, the Woodbanes-power hungry and the Brightendales- potion masters.

As time passed everything was peaceful as always no one would have guessed what the near future would have held. The Woodbane clan grew hungry for power over time and began to cause disagreements to rise between them and the shape-shifters. The Woodbanes were planning a war against the shape-shifters, the witch species basically split; two of the strongest clans joined along with other witch families and were going to get rid of the shifters. The Brightendales disagreed and sided with the shape-shifters; few of the witch clans sided with the Brightendales and were fighting with the shape-shifters.

The war went on for more than a hundred years, even though ¾ of the witches were fighting alongside the Woodbanes the shifters were strong and never gave up.

The Brightendales had an idea to do a ritual and beg the gods and goddesses to let the shifters be able to take their true forms without the full-moons energy. After years of begging and worshipping the gods and goddesses they were granted their wish and the shifters would change their forms freely but they could no longer shift half way. The shifters nearly won the war but the Woodbanes had been working on a spell to make the dead living by using the sun's strong energy for they believed that the sun was more powerful than the moon, and shifters were thought to get their power from the moon.

The sun's energy was stolen and it formed a clear venomous liquid. They used this liquid to put it into a witch either by drinking or by it touching the witch's wound. The liquid was supposed to be full of so much energy to make the witch invincible, it did but it came with a cost, the liquid would technically kill the witch, the witch would become cold, lose its heartbeat and lose their abilities of a witch, every single ability, they no longer could communicate with the earth or the Gods, they were like the dead but they could still move and had extreme strength that compared to a shape-shifter, had incredible speed that could beat the speed of light, they never aged, nothing could pierce their skin, they shined in the sunlight for a reason no one knew but most importantly after some time they would kill animals and drink the blood eventually it lead to drinking their own families blood but that didn't matter to the Woodbanes because they could control them or so they thought. That same day that the spell was cast, when the moon rose in the sky it was blood red. No one knew what it meant but they all let it slide.

A Brightendale woman, the high priestess' daughter named 'Life' for she was only known to give life back to those who lost it, and the son of the Woodbane priestess known as 'Death' for he was only known to take life, these two had met in the woods before the shifters were able to change to their form freely, the boy and girl were both at the age of 14 they had found love in the woods that day for they were soul-mates. They secretly met each other over the years and yes they realised that they loved the ones that were supposed to be their enemies but they couldn't stay away from each other. Over time Life and Death grew on each other.

One night under the blood moon [red moon] the same night in which the creatures known today as vampires were created, Death snuck off to the woods to see his love, they met each other and held onto one another for they knew it might just be the last time that they will ever get to see each other. Life was afraid and asked Death to make her happy, so obviously Death asked her what she wanted and he would do as she asked. She took his hands in her and asked him to help her make life. Death was confused for he unlike her could never give life only take. Life studied his face and realised that he was confused and repeated, only then did he understand that she wanted him to be very intimate with her. Death wasn't the kind of person that needed to be asked twice and before the lovers knew it they were asleep in each other's arms with their bare skin on the moist soil of mother earth.

Life and Death begged the Gods and Goddesses to bless them with life. Life and Death never saw each other after that night but they never forgot how it had felt and they longed for one another's company.

Three and ½ months passed and the last war was nearing its end. Both Death and Life were on the Battlefield most of the Brightendales were dead along with many witches, shifters and vampires of both sides.

Death was in a fight with 20 or more wolves but some witches were weakening him, though he was strong he was exhausted from hours of fighting. Life was not far away weeping at the side of her mother's dead, bloodied body. Life eventually rose and looked around her that is when she saw her love Death, he was losing, the shifters were ganging up on him, and he wouldn't make it.

There were now 3 of Death's enemies left, he was sweating and breathing heavily but he summoned his energy and fought on, he was going to make it for Life!

Life saw Death fighting off his last enemies and she saw hope, that he would win but then he took a blow to the shoulder and fell to the ground. Life ran with all her strength struggling to make it to Death before it was too late.

The last of Death's enemies the chief had already gone for the kill just as Life jumped in front of Death and took his blow to the back.

Life dropped to the ground as Death grabbed her and hugged her motion less body, tears streaming down his face. The shifter stopped his attacks and looked at the young couple before him confused.

Life wasn't moving no matter what Death did so he screamed at the Gods and Goddesses in pain. He said that he would give away all of his power, his life if only she lived, but there was no sign of reply from above, so he cried his eyes out. All around him the war had paused, all eyes on him as he cried for the death of his enemy_, [well that is what it looked like to others._]

The sister of Life walked over and kneeled before her sisters body and all stayed like that in silence, until suddenly Death kissed Life passionately with all the strength he could muster.

Life's eyes fluttered open to see her soul-mate in his last seconds of his life. Death smile and looked into a deep brown captivating eyes whispering 'I'm sorry, but you must live for me'.

Life instantly knew that Death was at the verge of his death and replied by saying 'yes but also for the life that we made' and took his bloodied, rough hands and placed them on her stomach where he felt the slightest movement.

Death fell to the grown with a smile stuck on his face.

The vampires went wild and the Woodbanes could no longer control them so they fled as did the shifters and the Brightendales. No one knows of what happened to Life and her unborn child but the Gods and Goddesses had to punish the witches for what they have done to the Earth therefor they were stripped of their powers and became humans. Some witches weren't stripped of their powers for reasons that aren't known but there is a rumour that some witches never lost their powers because they were too powerful.

There are continuous silent wars between vampires, shifters and maybe even witches that over powered the Gods and Goddesses, that walk the Earth to this day but that is only a rumour after all nothing can overcome a God but again honestly who knows.

There is one thing though, there was and may still be love on the battlefield between Life and Death.

_**A.N:**__** Reviews, reviews, if you don't like it then please stat why and refrain from usinf expletives [aka; cursing].**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Love on the Battle field**_

**Chapter 5- ****The Willow Family**

The present Willow family is a family of nine adopted siblings.

Adora, meaning 'adored one', she is a beautiful 15year old blond haired, innocent, sweet, crushing over older boys, teen age girl. Blond hair, blue eyed, pink lips, smooth fair skin and at the height of 5 feet and 4 inches. She is the descendant of a witch along with her twin Adorna. She specialises in controlling of emotions, like an empathy, her element is water and she knows a good amount of spells.

Adorna, meaning adorned with jewels, she is just like her sister in every way except her abilities, they were totally opposite. She had the ability to make things explode at her will, she is fairly good at it but it is hard to explode large living objects like people for example. Her element is fire, she knows the exact same spells as her sister but she also has the ability to heal people or animals with small wounds and is currently training to get better at it.

Carissa, meaning the most beloved one. She is drop dead gorgeous with her golden long hair that floats like a feather in the wind. She has bright green eyes and the body of a model and a sense of style to go with her looks. She is the fun, out-going type and would never give up. She is a skin walker also known as the child of a shifter and a witch, this enables her to shape-shift into an animal, and her inner animal is a cougar. She however does not have the full abilities of a witch, one= she can't control any of the elements and two= she doesn't have any special abilities. She learns spells, how to make potions and to do rituals, dances and so on. Age= 17yrs old.

Flora, meaning a Roman Goddess of flowers and spring. She has a natural beauty; she has black/ dark brown hair, chocolate brown skin complexion, dark green eyes, plump lips and a body full of curves. She has the personality of a mother, always loving, caring, protective, kind and friendly. She is my best friend and is super trust worthy. Her elements are earth/nature and water. She has the ability to see the future and pause time for short periods. She is an excellent spell caster at the age of 17yrs.

Olympia= the heavenly one. Her up-beat spirit and brilliant everlasting smile always lifted up someone's soul. She has brown shoulder length, straight hair, grey eyes, and creamy coloured skin. She is 16 years old and a shape-shifter also known as a werewolf, she doesn't have a pack however and we don't really know any of her background or Biological information. We found her in the woods as a child with a note in her blanket that stated only a few facts about her.

Raynard= a fox, his name represents what or who he is; he is a skin walker like Carissa. His other form is an orange fox; he is cunning, smart, brave and protective of the ones close to him. He is 5 feet 8 inches, short brown hair, has a nice build, clear face, brown eyes and thin lips. He is like a big brother to all of us in the Willow family, and I am very close to him. He unlike Carissa does not do potion making or rituals just learning how to do spells. Age= 19 yrs.

Regina= descendant of a king, as a matter of fact she is an actual descendant of a long, long ago conqueror. She is shape-shifter like Olympia. She is out-going and stubborn to the bone. She likes to break rules but she has her limits. You can depend on her in times of need and she is very close and protective of Aurora. She has short black hair, is tom-boyish, is 5 feet and 6 inches tall, fair skin, long eye lashes, bright brown eyes and always wears a smirk. Age=16yrs.

Aurora= goddess of dawn. She was said to be born at dawn and that is the reason why she was given such a name. She has long, straight black hair that goes all the way to her waist and covers her face and beautiful silver/ grey eyes, clear fair skin and soft pink lips. She is fit but doesn't show it. She is often called EMO because she wears black and is antisocial around others that are not in the Willow family. She is a witch that controls the element air, her ability is telekinesis; she read minds, sometimes can control people and talk to others through a mind link which she often does with me. She is a potions master and is one of the best at growing herbs and plants that are hard for witches to find. Age= 16yrs.

Avita Mors-motis Willow [aka narrator/ main character] meaning Life [Avita] and Death [Mors-motis] in Latin the language of many witches. She is a witch, her ancestors were said to be of mixed clans or witch families one was supposedly the Brightendales. She is 17 years old but acts much more mature. She is the most responsible and most powerful witch in the family and teaches the rest, they all respect and look up to her. Avita is however grieving and in pain on the inside, she blames herself for the death of their adoptive mother Charlotte [a witch]. She has the ability to give and take energy from her surroundings causing life or death, she is a telepath and because of her ability to use energy at her will she can use her own energy to control the elements with a lot of training {She uses her life energy to control elements except fire the element that is natural to her}. Her natural element [ natural element meaning, not having to use as much energy as with the other elements] is fire because of this it is hard for her to control the element water. She writes spells and has a lot of knowledge about witchery and is a potions master.

Charlotte, adoptive witch mother who took care of all the Willow siblings but was killed in a vampire/ witch attack and died on the battle field with Avita at her side. She is the daughter of Elizabell Willow [aka the old woman]. She found Avita like she did with Olympia, they were both found in the woods the only difference was the place in which they were found. Olympia was found in Canada but Avita was found in La Push woods with a piece of paper with only her name 'Avita Mors-mots' on it. Charlotte never told Avita how she found her but her mother Elizabell knows.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Love on the Battlefield**_

**Chapter 6= Raynard!**

It's been a week since my siblings and I had moved into the new town. Tomorrow everyone except Raynard and I are going to start school. All of my other siblings were going to school in Forks. Raynard and I were both looking for jobs together but we still haven't found anywhere to work, I was thinking about settling for waitressing in La Push.

Today was another day in this hell hole. Everyone is really down =, including me and the weather is most definitely not helping anyone. I sighed and got out of bed; I grabbed some clothes and rushed down stairs to get into the bathroom before anyone else.

Luckily I was the first to get in the bathroom; I took a bath and did the usual. I got dressed in a tight blue jeans, black high-tops converse shoes, a blue tank top under a black long-sleeve cardigan. I put my long black hair loose, leaving it open and vulnerable to the weather; it went all the way to my lower back. I had on a heart shaped locket that Charlotte gave me for my first birthday, on the outside it was plain silver but on the inside it held a large diamond that changed colour with how I felt. I had on a two rings and a bangle that had a pentagram on it. I left my face clean of make-up and with that I walked out of the bathroom to be face by several teenage girls all fighting to get past me into the bathroom first.

I laughed to myself as I moved out of the way to allow them all in. I made my way down to the first floor where I saw Elizabell, I must say the old lady was kind of freaky, she never talked to me only polite greetings and that was it and she always eyed me down weirdly. She gave me the goose-bumps.

"Good morning, Avita Mors-motis" she said slowly while looking at me directly in the eyes, even though she looked old and frail, her voice held authority and power. That was another thing about her she always said my name fully, it is freaky, I mean who does that anyways I dismissed it at greeted her politely despite it all.

"Good morning Elizabell" I said trying not to show her that she was freaking me out just by her wrinkled and long frizzy grey hair, old lady look.

I went over to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice, I could sense her eyes on me but by the time I turned back around her eyes were already fixed on the newspaper. I poured out some juice into a glass and gulped it down, screw being lady like, who even cares.

"Well I'll be going out, so tell the guys that I'll be back for dinner please" I said to Elizabell just as Raynard walked in.

"Hey sis" Raynard said while pulling me into a quick hug, then heading to the fridge looking for something to eat.

"Hey, I'm heading out to La Push wanna come?" I asked him while he stuffed his face with cereal.

"Shhh-uuurr-ee" he said during the stuffing of his face more if that was even possible.

I decided to go into the living room to wait for him. The past week no one really did anything except eat, sleep and stare at the TV. I was thinking of having a circle, to connect everyone again, it seemed like we all needed to be united after going through such a traumatic experience. I still couldn't believe that it had been a month since Charlotte's death, I remembered that day crystal clear and I don't think I ever will forget it. It was all my fault, If I had just listened to her and didn't walk out on her she might still be here with us today.

'_**Flash Back'**_

_It was a beautiful Saturday and everyone was out with friends doing what teenagers do, the only one who stayed home was me; I was tired and wasn't feeling so well. Around lunch time Charlotte came into the living room and sat down on the couch next to me and started a conversation._

"_You know Avita that you aren't my biological daughter, right?" she said in a low voice while looking at me from the corner of her eye._

"_Yeah, but you will always be my mom none the less, you know that" I said slightly confused as to why she was bringing this up._

"_Well I need to tell you a story…a long, long time ago, when witches and shifters were highly populated, there was a women and a man, they were both witches but from different clans, even though they weren't supposed to be together, them still had a relationship. Then a war took place after vampires were created. The woman nearly died in the war but the man gave her his life energy therefor he died and she lived. The woman was said to disappear with a child living within her. Then the Gods and Goddesses decided to punish the witches for causing such a disaster but some as you have realised still live today and have magic running through their veins like you and I." Charlotte told me very slowly trying to make sure I heard every part._

"_Yes but I don't understand why you are telling me this" I said looking at her like she was losing it._

"_Yes but the thing is I found you 17 years ago in the woods in Washington and it is known that the war took place somewhere in Washington centuries ago, you were named after the names Death and Life, the same names of-"She was cut short by me who had gotten off of the couch and was screaming at her for the reason why she had never told me about how I was found and where. I was confused and hurt, she tried to hold me but I pushed her away and ran out of the door and into the forest. I had kept running for who knows how long, until I fell to the ground and cried. Eventually I felt a different energy in the air, it was odd and it felt cold like a vampire. Then it clicked in my head that the energy was coming from home._

_I immediately ran home to find the house in flames and my mom fighting 5 witches and 6 vampires by herself. She was holding up fairly well but I could see that she was wounded. I got into the battle and we fought for a while but my mind was not straight and I got caught between 3 vampires and was going to get blow from a witch named Luciana but Charlotte took my blow for me. Before I could understand what happened she was on the floor life less, her energy had disappeared._

_I could no longer fight or do anything, my body just stopped working. I fell to the ground looking at my now life less mother with tears in my eyes. My brother and sisters had all come home and were fighting off the rest of our enemies; it didn't take long for the other witches and their blood sucking friends to retreat._

'_**End of Flash Back'**_

"Hey Avita come on stop staring at the couch like you want to kill it and get into the car, we're leaving!" Raynard shouted from the door way breaking me out of my trance. My eyes were a little watery but I easily wiped it away as I made it out of the house and into Raynard's little black Beetle.

I had to say it was a cute car but it was also a tight fit but who am I to complain, at least it has a roof unlike mine. We drove to La Push; it was a little reservation that was a few minutes away from home. We made it into the town in less than ten minutes at a Sunday cruising speed.

We parked in a small parking lot and I decided to go to the diner first, while Raynard went to the pharmacy to get Elizabell something and he would meet me after.

I walked into what seemed to be a restaurant and bar, it was lightly lit and had one section for a bar with a pool table, and the next half was filled with table and chairs for guests to eat food. I walked up to the counter and asked the bar tender if there was a possibility of a job for waitressing open, and it was just my luck that he said yes. Of course I said I would take it without even knowing my pay.

"Well miss…" he said looking at me with raised eyebrows. Right I forgot to give him my name.

"Avita Willows" I finished for him.

"Avita, nice name" he commented.

"Yea, thankx" I replied.

"Hold on a second" he said while disappearing into the back. I waited for a while until I heard loud laughter to my right. I turned to see who was making so much noise, I saw about 9 men that were humongous, a girl that looked like she would rip your head off for breathing on her, an old man in a wheel chair and two women, one older than the other and had 3 scars on her face. Then as I was turning around my eyes made contact with hazel coloured eyes belonging to one of the humongous men/boy.

I felt a strong pull towards him, we just kept starring at each other and I honestly didn't care if anyone noticed. His eyes held love and devotion but I didn't understand why then I was brought out of my trance for the second time today by Raynard.

"Hey, so guess what I got a job at the pharmacy, how about you?" he said to me, not even realising that he had just interrupted me starring down some guy. Sheesh Avita come on and get a grip of yourself already. Then the bartender fella came back and started talking to me.

"Well you have to be here at 2 pm to 7 pm every day except on Sunday and you could work for extra hours on a Saturday, your pay is $20 per hour, you are to dress in preferably something that shows your stomach and short pants or a tight jeans your choice, this is for our customers they mostly like to see skin." He finished and looked at me expecting me to say no thanks but instead I replied "sure when do I start?"

"Tomorrow" he replied

"Wait, she has to wear something that shows her stomach, for the customers!" Raynard repeated rather loudly to the bartender. I wouldn't be surprised if he had gotten everyone's attention on us with his loud outburst.

"Raynard come on calm down" I whispered to him but he continued none the less.

"And for the customers please, I'm guessing that it's just you who wants to see some skin!" he continued to cause a scene, I had stepped in front of him to try and keep him away from the bartender who was making slow steps backwards.

"Raynard!" I screamed while trying to hold him back, he was now trying to punch the bartender who i was sure would piss his pants any time now. I could hear a ruckus going on to my right but I didn't pay much attention to them but to the scene in front of me, but I still heard someone say 'calm down, Jake!'

"Raynard come on!" I screamed while pulling him away from the bartender to no avail.

"Wait dude calm down, I swear I would never tell a young lady that unless it was truly required" the bartender said while holding his arms up in surrender.

Raynard was angry, his face was all red, he was breathing heavily and his jaw was set. He was glaring at the bartender while I still held onto him.

I looked around for the first time and saw all eyes on me, and then they all turned away quickly as if they didn't see or hear anything. Wow so this is how small town people act. At the corner of my eye I could see the guy that I was staring down surrounded by all the other guys and he was breathing heavily just like Raynard, he looked even more angry though. I gave back all of my attention to Raynard who was now backing away slowly and grabbed me by my arm and waist gently, and lead us both out of the bar, again all eyes were on us, I could feel it.

"When we made it out of the bar he said "Well that was fun, don't you think?"

What? "Wait what? Fun? Have you lost it?" I asked him while looking at him like he was a psycho.

"No I'm not crazy, I know that you're taking the job anyway so I decided to make a good first impression, you know at least now a few guys in town won't be out to get you as their 'girl' after the little thing I pulled in there" he explained to me as we got into the miniature car.

"So you did all of that to scare off guys?" I asked him with my brows furrowed in thinking.

"Yeah, and a thank you would be nice, after all I know that you don't like too many guys chasing you" he continued on.

"Well thanks, happy now" I said to him with a smirk.

"Yes I am, and by the way what was with the way you were staring that guy down like you wanted to hump him or something?" he asked me curiously never moving his eyes from the road. Damn, guess he did notice that after all.

"Well, he was looking at me first then I don't know what happened…and I was not going to hump him!" I said while hitting him for saying that I never wanted to hump him. He just laughed through all my hard lashes, I eventually gave up on hurting him.

"OMG, Avita has a crush!" he screamed out of the window to the entire world.

"I do not!" I argued but didn't bother; I knew I would never win with such a childlike Raynard, so I just let him be.

"Avita has a crush" he continued to tease for god knows how long.

The entire ride home he had this smirk on his face and i had a constant frown. This day couldn't get any worse, I hope not.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Love on the Battlefield**_

_**Chapter 7= Crocodile tears**_

Raynard drove us home and boy could my day get any worse, yes it could. When I reached home, it was after the sun had set. Guess what, the old lady apparently had to take her meds that made her drowsy, and now there is a party because she is asleep and knocked out like a log, well that is what Aurora said.

There were about, I don't know, but it was a lot of teenagers and big men drunk all about the house and outside. People of opposite sexes and not too surprising teenagers of the same sex making out on the couch, in the stair way, on the lawn, you name it.

I walked all around, while getting my body rubbed by other people from god know where, I was currently looking for anyone of my siblings. Raynard had disappeared into a crowd and had probably drank 10 beers or so by now and trying to get laid. So he was out of the picture from where I see it and Aurora said she was gonna hide in my room/attic because some was humping someone else on her bed.

Aha, I found her. There in front of me, I saw straddling some man was Carissa, the one whom would be the one responsible for all this. I could tell that she was high off of something and wouldn't listen to me but I tried anyway. I walked over to her and grabbed her arm with a lot of force and pulled her away from the equally high guy.

"What the hell Carissa, how did you let this happen? How did you get all these people here? Are you trying to ruin the house? What if someone gets hurt?" I blurted out all my questions in one breath witch left me panting when I finished.

"Oh hush Avita, chill, enjoy yourself, it's about time you got screwed and wasted" she said to me, tripping on her own foot while she tried to walk away from me. Dear lord!

"Hey Avit, what's up, here let me get you a drink" Regina slurred, and then ran off somewhere. I stood there in the large crowd feeling odd until Regina came back with some soft drink in glass. I grabbed it and just chugged it down, a second later I regretted it, I was feeling like I had my head in the clouds and that I had no worries in the world. The kid drugged me but …I liked the feeling of being unstoppable.

I had this bubbly feeling all over, my head felt light in a good way and I felt mischievous. Well why don't I have some fun for a change, it's not like I can get all these people to leave anyway. I walked over to the counter in the kitchen where a lot of alcoholic drinks were lined up; I pushed through a few people who were shocked by my strength and the way I took 10 shots of something in less than a minute.

"WOOOOOH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I grabbed a guy that was nearest to me and told him that he could have me if he wanted. He immediately got a goofy grin on his face and grabbed me roughly by my waist but I didn't care. Our lips smashed onto each other's, my hands went into his short spiky brown hair and one of my legs went around his waist as I grinded my pelvis onto his little bulge receiving a moan from him. We both pulled away for air but before he could say anything I grabbed him by his arm and dragged him onto the dance floor which was really just the living room with all the couches shoved against the walls in a disorderly fashion.

I pushed him onto one of the couches and straddled him just like Carissa did with some guy not too long ago. I had unbuttoned his shirt revealing his toned abdomen and chest. I began giving him love bites all over his chest and neck. I swear if I saw someone doing the things that I was doing to this guy right now, I would have thought that those two people look like they are going to have sex in public.

I was getting all sorts of sounds from him and I never thought that me, Avita would ever dry hump a guy. He pulled me into a rather passionate kiss then he pulled away to whisper in my 'let's go somewhere a little more private', god he sounded so sexy, I just couldn't help it, I was getting really wet in my lower region.

He gently lifted me off of him and led me to one of my sister's rooms, before we could enter.

"Wait, not here, I know somewhere else." I said to him with a smirk and giggled. I frigging giggled, yup I'm most definitely drugged. He just smiled to me, showing all of his white teeth and motioned for me to lead the way.

I led him to the entrance of the old garage behind the house. I was the only one who had the key, so I knew that no one could walk in us. I quickly unlocked the lock and pulled open the doors to reveal a room with a couch and a few work tables. I had brought in the couch and cleaned up the place a few days ago because I found the house to be a little too crowded sometimes and so that here I could have some peace.

"Well we better get back to where we left off" he said to me while closing the doors and locking them. He walked over to me then, slowly started to pull up my shirt, I let him take it off. His hands then travelled around my waist, then my lower back and then back to my flat stomach. His touch sent chills up my spine and my feet were starting to feel like jelly.

I decided to speed things up a bit, so I captured his lips in a fierce kiss while getting his shirt fully off of him and then moving my hand to his belt buckle which I swiftly undid. Before I could go any further he pushed me roughly onto the couch and crawled up over me and placing himself between my legs.

He was kissing me so hard that my lips were hurting just from his touch and I could taste a little blood, I guess he must have bit me somewhere along the line. My legs were wrapped around his waist and rub binging into him resulting in loud moans from us both. His hands were on either sides of my waist and holding on really tightly, I knew that I was going to have bruises but nothing that I wouldn't heal from so what the hell. He was now sucking on the spot between my shoulder and neck making my eyes roll in my head, is that possible? Well it felt like that.

My mind was fuzzy and I honestly didn't know what was going on, I mean I didn't know this guy, who he was, who the hell he's been with and what kind of diseases he may have but here I am waiting for him to 'F' me. Why? I don't know, this is nothing like me. Am I seriously going to give my virginity to some dick? All of these things were going through my head and I knew that I shouldn't be letting this happen to me but I just couldn't stop him. I wasn't even sure if I liked the feeling of having a man touch me in such a way. I couldn't think straight at the moment and I really regret taking that drink from Regina.

He was unbuttoning his pants and then pulled it off and threw it somewhere, revealing his large bulge being held back from springing free by the thin fabric of his black boxers. He captured my lips again but this time not for long because all of a sudden he was pulled off of me and flung across the room.

He hit the wall with a 'Bam!' and fell to the ground. Even though he wasn't moving his attacker still didn't stop from kicking and stomping on him.

Wow! The attacker was one hot guy, the one hot guy that I was staring down today at the bar, and up closer he looked even sexier. God I was getting wet just by looking at him. He was wearing a washed out jeans, a Nikes and a tight black t-shirt that fit him like skin showing off how ripped this man was, despite his casual look it made him look so edible. Did I just think that? OMG help me!

"Jacob Stop! Dude stop!" I heard several guys yell at Jacob as they tried to pull him off of the now unconscious boy on the ground.

Jacob pushed the guys off of him and put his hands up in surrender. He backed away from the body of probably a dead guy judging by how he wasn't moving. While my attention was on the unmoving body of the guy I was making out with a few minutes ago, the hot Jacob dude had walked over to me and threw my shirt into my face.

"Put something on" he said to me quite rudely. "And what were you thinking, sleeping with a stranger, news flash whores don't really fit in in this town!" Did he just call me a whore? Who the hell is he to judge me? But his words struck my heart like a knife, for some odd reason. I could feel the anger rolling off of his skin and I could see how upset and in pain he was in from the look in his eyes. When I saw him upset it made me sad, but why?

But anyway no matter who or how I felt for him would stop me from standing up for myself.

"Who the hell are you, to be saying such things to me, you don't know me. And what are you my father? News flash ass wipe it's none of your damn business who I sleep with. You just come barging in here like you own me. What if he was my boyfriend huh, ever think of that?" I shouted at him, my voice laced with anger. I could see that he was taken aback but it didn't last long his eyes were completely replaced with hatred. I just shock my head "I can't stand people like you" I spat at him. He looked super pissed, like about to rip someone's head off pissed but so was I.

With those last words I walked away, with my shirt in hand and went back to the house with my vision clouded with tears. Every part of my body ached but especially my heart, the words that that guy said to me really affected me badly. Normally I wouldn't care but why now? Why with him? What's wrong with me, these things don't happen even when you're drugged or do they? Ugh!

I ran upstairs past the people making out and humping each other. I went and pulled down the ladder to my attic room, climbed up and shut it behind me. As soon as I locked the entrance I broke down in tears. I almost forgot that Aurora was here. She ran over to me, taking in my appearance while hugging me and rocking me back and forth, trying to get me to tell her what happened to no avail.

**A.N:**** reviews :]**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Love on The Battlefield**_

**Chapter 8= up there hates me too**

It was 9 am in the morning and the sun was being hidden behind the dark grey clouds. My head was feeling like it was pounded a hundred times by a hammer, my eyes burning after crying for hours, I swear I flooded out the house with all my tears. My pink lips dry like the Sahara desert and dark circles hung under my eyes making me look like a zombie from one of those failure horror movies that somehow made it to the cinema.

I did one of my signature 'sighs' and walked past a sleeping Aurora that was wrapped up in the purple blanket on my bed. Seeing her made me smile, she must have been so exhausted after trying to get me to stop crying my eyes out and go to sleep.

My smile immediately turned into a frown after thinking about crying, and about crying over such an ass. God I hate it here already. Stupid Jacob! I swear I will never let him get to me again, I mean what does his opinion matter to me; he's just some random stranger that …saved me from making a big mistake. Maybe I should give him a chance and thank him…wait what the hell am I thinking. He's a dick who called me a whore, screw him, but he was so hot and sexy. OH GOD I've lost it.

I pushed aside the dilemma I was having and silently went downstairs towards the bathroom. OMG the house was… a dump, I mean literally; there were cloths, bottle, toilet paper, food, vomit, under wear and eeeew, a condom, like open and obviously used. Well at least they used a condom.

I dodged things and tried not to touch anything as I made my way to the bathroom. The bathroom was even worse it had, don't let me begin. I just turned away and ran back to my room where I found Aurora getting out of bed and stretching towards the ceiling.

She looked at me worriedly and walked slowly towards me with her eye brows raised, silently asking me what the hell happened last night. I simply shrugged and went to my closet. Luckily she dropped the conversation.

_Time Lapse_

I had gotten dressed in dark blue jeans that hugged my thighs, a dark blue tank top with a mustard coloured cardigan and red ballet flats. I didn't really pay attention to what I put on; I just needed to get out of that dump. It smelled of beer, vomit and sex. I had just put on something and ran out of the house with my back pack.

I was currently walking down a muddy road and passing houses. I pulled my curly hair into a low pony tail with strands still in my face but what the hell. I honestly didn't know where I was going but I didn't have a care in the world. As long as I didn't have to be in that house I was fine.

Then the bulb in my head blinked, hey today is the first day of school for the kids and also the first day of my job. I'm not too happy about that, and later today I have to have a serious talk with the girls, how could they just start a party and destroy the house. I know for a fact that the lady is most definitely sending us to a foster home after she wakes up today. How am I going to deal with this? I don't know.

After thinking to myself and walking down the road I eventually made it to the little town where I work; it had a few stores, like a mini mart, book store etc. I was extremely hungry so I went the only diner. It had a few customers; some families with kids about two couples but what caught my attention the most was a large group of men that were really loud and eating a lot. That's when I saw him…Jacob, luckily he didn't see me but too late I had already ordered but I was contemplating on just leaving.

Just as I was thinking about running out the diner I felt eyes on and I knew a pair belonged to him. My hands suddenly got sweaty, my heart beat increased by 10 and my feet began to get wobbly. Why does this shit happen? It's so annoying. Get over him Avita!

The casher came over to me with one of those bright fake smiles. She handed me my plate of eggs and toast. I paid her and grabbed it and walked over to the furthest table away from everyone, even though there was tugging in my chest that was pulling me towards the pompous ass.

I sat down with my back towards the large group which had suddenly gotten silent. I ate as quickly as possible which seemed to be forever. I couldn't function with him near me. Why? I really wanted to know the answer to my question that just doesn't seem to make sense to me.

I had probably missed putting the fork into my mouth about 12 times because I was distracted with this weird feeling that I had for the guy. After I had eaten most of my food I grabbed my bag and swiftly darted out of the diner without looking in Jacob's direction.

About one minute after I walked out of the diner and began walking in the direction of my home which is now a dump, rain began to pour on me; soaking me to the bone and making me shiver.

"Damn it all!" I hissed under my breath. My wet hair splattered all across my face. My arms were now wrapped around my body trying to keep it warm, I may be a witch but still, weather isn't my best field plus I'm not supposed to use magic.

I heard the engine of a car and the splashing of muddy water behind me so I obviously looked back. It was a red little car but I didn't pay much attention to it. I just kept walking on ahead. I expected the car to pass me straight but instead it pulled up next to me and slowly pulled down its window to reveal a man with spiky black hair and bare back; revealing his ripped chest but it wasn't him that caught my attention but the guy next to him, again it was the one and only…Jacob.

He looked pissed off and extremely upset, to the point where he looked like he would explode. He didn't make eye contact with me but I knew that he knew I was right here.

"Hey, do you want a drop?" asked the guy with an uncertain smile and hope filled brown eyes. I thought about taking it but I thought again.

"No, but thanks for the offer any way" I replied with a sincere smile. He seemed sad when he heard my reply along with the audience in the back which were also big muscular men, but what caught my attention most was Jacob's reaction. He seemed even angrier and he started to shake a little. OMG he was a freak. I could tell that my eyes must have widened and fear might have been written all over my face. What was he going to do? Kidnap me? Start screaming profanities at me? Call me a whore again? Were the thoughts that started running through my mind when I saw his hard, cold face full of hate.

For the first time in the day he made eye contact with me, he was so angry. I could see it in his dark brown eyes but yet still I loved him. Did I just say love?

My heart was fluttering like a butterfly and my eyes were wide open, he made me feel high, I just wanted to jump in that car, hold him, kiss those sexy lips and rub my hands all over those rock solid muscles. Wait, that didn't sound right. What's wrong with me?

"Get in the damn car before you get sick!" he said harshly to me in a disgusted manner. The driver who was talking to me before seemed shaken, taken a back and a little angry but I wasn't focused on him.

In one second after those words left his mouth anger boiled within me to the point where I felt that I might explode. I wanted to crush him into a tiny little ball and catapult him out into space. I clenched my fists and my jaw tightened causing my teeth and gums to hurt but I was pissed off.

"Who the hell do you feel you are? You can't tell me what to do! And I will never get into a car full of guys; everyone knows that that doesn't lead to anything good! You pompous ass!" I screamed at him, letting probably the whole town hear. The guys in the car seemed shocked and a little frightened, for a reason that I do not know, maybe I looked like one of those Viking women. That would be a funny sight. Anyway back to the point.

After the words left my mouth I instantly regretted it. His facial expression killed me, he was even angrier and yet again his eyes were filled with hate towards me.

Why does this happen to me? What did I ever do? I don't deserve this? Do everyone and I think including my family hate me? Why does he affect me so much that it hurts?

All of my problems just collapsed on top of me, my mom, being a witch, work, cleaning the house, keeping the family together, my regrets, Jacob, and Jacob. I just couldn't take it anymore it was an over load of stress. I just broke there and then. I felt tears weld up in my eyes. I promised myself not to cry just this morning now look at me, crying in public like a kid who got spanked for stealing money from mom's special stash.

A tear escaped my eye and mixed with the rain so no one should notice, but Jacob noticed my change in mood and surprisingly his eyes softened and he looked guilty. He was getting out of the car but I didn't want to be here anymore so I just unknowingly dropped my bag and ran off. I didn't know where I was going but hopefully it was home or shelter.

Tears blinded my eyes sight but I kept going. I heard a distant desperate call; "Wait, I'm sorry!' but I dismissed it and kept on running. My feet felt sore, my entire body vibrating from either being cold or from crying, my lungs hurt from being unable to breathe while crying and most of all my heart ached.

I hate this place and obviously someone up above hates me too.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Love on the Battle Field**_

_**Chapter 9= Latino girl, Blondie and Timid Chloe**_

It was 2:00 pm on the dot and I was outside of the bar-restaurant in La Push. I was nervous for some odd reason; my feet were shaking and my heart beating so hard that it might break my rib cage. I inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm down and get my head straight.

I was right outside the door, with the cold breeze sending shivers throughout my entire body. I was in a, what would you call it? An inappropriate outfit maybe even vulgar. I was in short, super tight black denim jeans that my ass fell out of, put together with some black stockings, black and red hooker heels that I could hardly stand in without toppling over like an unstable tower, and on top of all that I was wearing a corset that showed my creamy skin, pierced belly button and the tattoo on my hip of a rose; showing one side dead and the other alive.

I got a piercing there many years ago because all of us girls in the Willow family did it to show sister hood or some kind of shit like that, anyways even though I told them no, they drugged me and did it anyway.

My hair was left out, cascading down my back in glossy, natural curls. A pair of long silver earrings hung from my ears all the way to the end of my neck. Thankfully that was all Regina and Carissa could get me to wear, and you know the funny thing is that I have no idea how come they both weren't in school, anyhow let's get this over with.

It was now 2:05pm when I finally opened the wooden door and walked inside to be immediately engulfed with warmth. I walked swiftly to the bar tender with my shoes clicking all the way and gaining everyone's attention. I heard a few whistles and 'come here baby' but I ignored everything as usual.

"Hey" I said casually to bartender, gaining a smile from him.

"Hi, it's nice to see you again; I thought you mightn't have come because of your boyfriend" he explained to me.

"Oh, Raynard please he may have his say but at the end of the day I do what I want" I told him while winking and giving him a sexy grin. Damn these cloths are changing my personality. The bartender just smiled and chuckled while preparing a drink.

"So, you know my name I think it would only be fair if I knew yours" I said while sitting down on one of the stools in front of me.

"It's Shawn Ms Willows, and would like a drink" he tried to flirt with me and failed.

"I don't think so. What do need me to do?" I asked him, getting right down to work.

"Go talk to tables 3 and 5 about their orders after you meet the other waitresses, so head on in the back they are getting ready" he ordered. So I got off of my stool and went around to the back, very well knowing that he was looking at my ass as I walked off but what could I do; slap his head off or dig out his eyes and get thrown into jail and lose my job, I don't think so.

In the back was a small room, with a round table in one corner and some chairs then lockers to one side of the room and some mirrors on the walls. In the corner by the table sat 3 girls whom were all putting on their heels or ballet flats.

There was on blond haired girl that seemed to be nice and bubbly with this constant grin on her face. She had straight hair that went to her shoulder blades. Tall, slim with skinny stick legs that the heels did not flatter. Two dimples and some freckles her and there, and blue eyes that a guy could just lose himself in. She was wearing a red tank top that showed her creamy skin just like mine and dark blue denim shorts with high heel black boots that went to her knee.

Next to her was a Latino looking girl with gorgeous, glossy dark brown hair, clean and brown eyes. Plump lips and a humongous chest that she showed off in her tiny little top-bra thing, is that even clothing? Anyways she had this devilish glint in her eyes and I could tell she was trouble despite her pretty innocent face.

Hidden behind them, huddle up in a corner, shyly putting on her flats was a native Indian girl around 17. She looked shy and cute with her long jet black hair and library clerk glasses. She wore a long sleeved violet cardigan over her short burgundy tank top and long tight black jeans that showed her very curve, she had the body of a model and perfect features. She had brown eyes and pink lips that must have been bitten quite often probably from being nervous all the time.

"Hey I'm Avita your new co-worker it's a pleasure to meet you all" I said as nicely as possible. The Latino looking girl immediately looked at me with a…hmm how should I put it…nasty, envious, snide, anyways when she looked at me bad it made her look ugly.

"Hi I'm Lilith" said the blond while looking at the Latino girl who was still glaring at me, and silently asking if they should be nice or mean. I'm guessing mean after they both smiled devilishly.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa" Latino girl said with a fake sing song voice. "We rarely get workers her, the last few that came left after three days I hope you aren't the same" she continued on then walked out of the room without another word and was quickly followed by Lilith. That left only me and shy girl.

"Hi, who are you?" I asked sweetly, while walking over to her.

"Chloe" she answered timidly, while looking at her feet and fiddling with her sleeve.

"It's only a pleasure to meet you, not the bitches outside" I said to her "Now wanna get to work" I said to her. She smiled at me and gave a little nod. I took that as a yes and turned around, heading outside, where I will be working from now on. Hopefully I don't kill any one.

_**A.N: **__**I have nothing against Latinos so don't take the**____**character description to heart, I just did that randomly. Review people I need to know what you think.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Love on the Battle Field**_

_**Chapter 10= Glaring War**_

Chloe and I walked out of the back room and out ready to work. She seemed comfortable around me and she had an aura that seemed friendly and kind.

The other two girls, well they were up to trouble, I could smell it in the air. (Not literally) I walked over to table 3 where, 3 men sat, they all looked like perverted men around the ages of 30, but I could tell that they felt like they were still teenagers. They disgusted me but I put on a fake smile and batted my eye lashes.

"Hi, I'm Avita can I help guys?" I asked in a high pitched cheery voice that I hated but it was the only thing that would work.

"As a matter of fact you can by coming home with me tonight" said a black heard man with a belly that was in the shape of a humongous pot. He smiled at me, sexily or at least I think it was supposed to be sexy, but it most definitely wasn't sexy.

"Sorry but I only work till 7 and I'm not supposed to go home with the customers, so sorry, but is there anything else I could do for you?" I asked and pretended to be sad that I couldn't go home with him. I bet his home is under a rock.

"Oh well your loss, three beers would do" the same guy said. My loss, hmm, please, stupid ass.

I smiled and gave a wink at my first customers then turned around and over to the bar, requesting three beers. I can't believe La Push; such a peaceful nice little town could be occupied by such scum, well where isn't?

I got three beers and walked over to table three with a fake smile plastered onto my face and swaying my hips from left to right, I swear it is harder to do than you think; I could lose about 5 pounds if I keep on walking like this for the rest of the day, it is such a work out, how does Carissa do it 24/7? I will never know.

I placed the beers on the table with what I hope was a sexy smirk and judging by their dumb struck reactions I guess it worked.

_TIME LAPSE_

It was now 6 o'clock and I got 70 dollars in tips after serving 8 tables, I was proud of myself, I guess I can actually keep this job after all. The Latino girl and Lilith glared at me every second they got to. Chloe was nice though; she smiled at me and talked to me randomly about customers and our 'oh so lovely co-workers.'

Shawn said that both Chloe and I could take a fifteen minute break, so we went to the back room, sat down and had a little drink.

"So Chloe where are you from, tell me about yourself" I started a conversation then took a sip of some sort of red orange drink that had alcohol in it.

"I'm from La Push, I live not far from here, I'm 17, how about you, I haven't seen you around before" she replied after taking a sip of her drink.

"I moved here not too long ago with my adopted siblings after our adoptive mother passed away. I live on the border of La Push, exactly in between Forks and La Push on the map. Well I'm 18, and what's a girl like you working here for? I mean I need income so I work but, why does a girl like you need a job like this?" I asked her interested, she paused.

"Well, you don't need to answer if you're not comfortable with the subject, I'll respect your privacy" I quickly rushed out, hoping that I didn't cross an invisible line.

"Oh, no" she said softly, acting like it didn't matter. "My parents, well, they are kinda screwed up and I need to make money to go to school, pay bills etc." she explained to me. After that we sat silently and awkwardly.

"Well we should get back" I said after finishing my drink.

"Yeah" she replied softly.

I walked out of the room and back to work just as a group of loud men walked in, the group split up, one going to table 5 and the other to table 3; both my tables. Table 5 was bigger than table three but they both accommodated more than 5 seats.

Table 5 was occupied with the same men from the car incident and a few others that I had seen here when I had come to apply for the job, when Raynard blew up. Thankfully mister 'I Hate Avita' didn't show up (Jacob) but i kind of wanted him too, even though he's a total dick, a big dick, huge dick, I wonder how big his dick is? I think it is as big as his attitude which is humongous, OMG Avita what the hell is you thinking!

I snapped out of my sick thoughts and walked over to table 3 that is full of young guys. They were around the ages of about 18, 19….around there. I could tell they were cocky and full of themselves and accustom to girls fawning all over them, but not me.

"Hey, how can I help you guys" I asked sweetly while pushing a few strands of hair away from my face and smiling sexily. The guys smiled back at me, they all looked at my ass, stomach and then chest, not once my face. They gave me their orders and I walked away. God I hate people like them, I just want to punch out their stupid teeth; so they can't smile that damn sexy ass smile.

I carried their orders over to them but got distracted by a tugging in my heart; that was pulling me to face the door. I dismissed it and carried on placing the orders onto the table full of asses.

When I turned around to go serve table 5, I was hit in the face, well not literally but the sight of Jacob made my heart beat stop. My palms got sweaty and my feet felt like jelly. I'm sure my face went red, hopefully it didn't.

As soon as I walked over to the table, Jacob's eyes met mine. His beautiful eyes, so calm then suddenly full of hate, his jaw tightened, he began to breathe heavily and his hands fisted. He looked away from me like he couldn't stand my presence. My heart ached, it crumbled within me and I'm sure that my facial expression was one of pure heart break. I sucked in air, even breathing was painful, but I sucked it up and put on a smile.

The guys had noticed his change in mood and had looked my way. They all looked kind of worried, why? I don't know and quite frankly don't give rat's ass. This group seemed to be a normal family, full of huge men. There was a woman with scares on her gorgeous face but she still looked beautiful none the less, she sat next to a big man that looked like he couldn't take his eyes off of her, then a woman that looked pissed, about five other men and an old man in a wheel chair that seemed a little uneasy but he smiled at me none the less. That made me a little happy.

"Hi, I'm Avita your waitress, what would you all like to have tonight?" I asked with a fake smile. They all smiled at me but Jacob just glared, I had to say it was sexy but being on the other side of the glare didn't feel too nice. They talked among each other about what they were going to order as I stood there and waited.

"Jake, what would you like?" asked the old handicap man.

"I'm not hungry" he answered coldly.

"But_" the old man tried to say but Jacob cut him off.

"I'm not hungry" he repeated yet again and even harsher. They gave me their order awkwardly but tried to smile it off.

I got there food and beverages, and damn these people could eat a house out. I had to make three trips back and forth with food. I came back with a plate of food for Jacob even though he didn't order but I still thought that a guy his size needed food, so I got him a burger and a large drink on the house, out of my precious salary, what the hell Avita! He's an ass who deserves nothing from you!

I placed the food in front of him; he seemed startled, confused and slightly angered.

"On the house" I said to him before walking off back to table 3. While at table 3 I had ended up flirting a little, not much, just a tiny, itsy, little bit. Okay maybe a lot but hey I'm young and the guy was all right. The group paid their bill and I got 20 dollars as a tip. I had to cash table 5 and then I could go home.

I walked over to table 5 that had eaten all of the food including Jacob.

"Ready to cash?" I asked cheerfully, they all smiled at me except, Jacob, that hurt me, I mean I was nice at least show some appreciation. He looked anywhere but at me. I was picking up the plates and when I passed him he didn't even glimpse at me, he looked super pissed and like he was about to explode or something.

I went in the back and cleaned up, said 'bye' to Chloe and Shawn then walked out of the building. I started to walk down the dark road that was lit up a little by the moon's light. It was cold but being a fire element user had its ups. I was walking pass the group I had just cashed. I didn't pay any attention to them until I felt a warm hand grab me tightly by the wrist and spin me around, to face an angry Jacob, eyes full of hate, hurt, anger and…disgust.

"ARE YOU NOT ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, HUH?" he shouted at me and shuck my body, my heart was racing and I was so afraid, he looked like he was going to kill me.

"ACTING LIKE A WHORE, YOU LITTLE SLUT!" he shouted in my face. My wrist and arm hurt where he was holding, it felt like it was sprained.

"OUCH, you're hurting me!" I screamed, tears were forming in my eyes, but he just wouldn't let go.

"JACOB, LET GO OF HER!" someone shouted and some of the guys were trying to pull him away from me and one was trying to pull me out of his grasp. "DUDE, YOUR HURTING HER!"

All of a sudden Jacob was thrown away from me and I heard a familiar voice.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Raynard shouted while pushing the guy that was holding me from behind away.

"Avita get in the car" he said to me, I was so shocked and startled that I didn't move but Raynard was already walking over to Jacob. I had a feeling that something bad was about to happen and it wasn't to Jacob but to Raynard.

"Who do you feel you are, how dare you touch her, I'll kill you!" Raynard shouted and went up in Jacob's face.

"Raynard stop!" I screamed from where I was standing.

"GET IN THE CAR AVITA!" he shouted back at me.

"NO! STOP NOW!" I shouted while walking over to him and grabbing his arm and trying to pull him back.

"Please Ray, stop, lets' just go. Please" I begged him with tears in my eyes. He looked at me and realised that I needed to leave now. He glared at the natives and grabbed me by my waist and gently led me to the little car.

I got in and buckled up. Raynard and Jacob were having a glaring war between each other. Raynard pushed down hard on the gas and we sped off, leaving the stunned angry group of people behind us.

_**REVIEWS i'm begging for one, just one is all i ask. and i love the people who are out there and are hopefully reading my fic and i hope you like it but please review (Hopefully nice)**____**oh and don't use expletives when stating opinions. :) will try to update as soon as possible.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Love on the Battle Field**_

**Chapter 11= Being a Descendant….**

Last night Raynard had driven us home in complete silence. He was so angry that I could feel it rolling off of him. I wanted to talk to him but I didn't even know what to say plus I was confused and hurt about the way he treated me, why? I need answers, I need a lot of answers to so many questions that I have.

When we had arrived home, he just walked into the house and to his room but I could tell that we were going to have a talk soon.

The next day I woke up feeling like I had the entire world on my shoulders. My siblings needed me; as a mother (witch leader), sister, friend, teacher and someone they could trust and depend on, was I any of that? This was one of my many questions that were still to be answered.

Why does Jacob hate me? And why do I give a shit? This was a big question but there is an even bigger question; is it my fault that she is no longer with us?

I sighed as I raised myself off of bed. My arms killed me; I think I did sprain it yesterday or maybe it's fractured, I have got to get it checked out.

It was 10 am and everyone was out of the house by now. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower in cold water; trying to numb my wounded arms. There were dark blue wounds where he held me so tightly. My arms hurt without even touching or moving them. I got out of the shower and dried off my body slowly, trying not to hurt myself any more than I already am.

I went back to my room and put on a long sleeve dark blue dress shirt, denim knee length jeans that showed my curves and black converse high tops. My wet hair was let loose. After I had gotten dressed I looked for a spell to take away wounds, the closest thing I could find to what I wanted was a spell that took away pain and healed the wounds within but still left outside wounds, meaning I would still be black and blue.

I did the spell any way and the pain was gone but not the discoloured skin. I sat on my bed and tried to relax and connect with the world around me. I felt the presence of two people in the house; one I could tell was Ray, I could feel his anger still but what I was most confused about was the aura of Elizabell, she had… I don't know, it was different from a human; it felt like, a witch, like how a witch has energy around her, but it was weak and slowly dying.

My eyes shot open, Elizabell is a witch, that would explain the way she looked at me all the time, she knew about us all being supernatural beings and was waiting for me to catch on, or at least that's what I think. Maybe is should ask her.

I decided to ask her, there was no harm in asking. Is there? I guess I will find out. I basically ran downstairs but before I could even reach into the living room I was grabbed by my waist and pulled back into the small dining room. The door was closed and locked. I could tell it was Ray by his aura, when I turned to look at him, I could tell he meant to get right to business, he was very serious.

"Tell me what's going on now Avit and no lies either" he ordered. I could have just walked off or beat him if he tried to stop me but he is my brother and I would never ill treat him when I know he only means well.

"I honestly don't know either" I said while sitting down on a chair and looking him in the eye hopelessly. I wanted to get answers and I don't know why I thought he could give me any.

"Start with the angry dude" he told me emotionlessly.

"He was the guy that I was staring at when I was applying for the waitress job, he has this effect on me, like I just can't resist looking at him, that I can't resist…loving him" I whispered the last part while looking down at my hands on my lap.

"What?" he whispered in confusion.

"I know it sounds crazy but, I care for him so much and I forgive him every time he treats me like shit and when he is sad or angry I feel pain in my heart." I confessed all my feelings in one breath.

"Avita what did you do?" he asked me expecting an answer.

"Nothing, I did absolutely nothing" I whisper yelled.

"Really, I think you had to have done something…and what do you mean by 'Every time he treats you like shit', has he hit you before?" Raynard's voice rose with the last few words.

"Umm…." I whispered not really knowing what to say, but before I could explain Raynard was filled with rage, his eyes had gone red with anger and his fists tightened. I ran to him and held his hands with tears in my eyes. I hate seeing him upset because of me.

"Ray it's not like that he just tells me hurtful things, last night was the first time he ever touched me I swear and even though I have sudden feelings for him I would not let him come near me again, I promise, so please don't worry for me and just…drop it" I begged him with my teary eyes. He softened his gaze and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"If he lays a finger on you again, I will kill him even if it means you hating me for all eternity. Your my sister Avita and I will protect you for ever." He whispered into my ear. His caring words brought tears to my eyes. I don't deserve someone like this in my life.

"I know. I'd do the same for any one of you in my family" I spoke into his chest.

After Raynard and I finally let go of each other I remembered to go talk to Elizabell, so I told him I had something to deal with.

I walked through the clustered, dirty little house until I found Elizabell sipping coffee at the kitchen table.

"We need to talk and I believe that you know exactly what I mean" I said while pulling out a chair; dragging its legs noisily until it was close to Elizabell were I stopped dragging the chair and sat down waiting for an explanation.

She looked at me confused and with a hint of amusement in her dull saggy eyes. . "I know you're a witch and I know that you know everything about all of us adopted children" I said to her slowing making sure that everything was heard by her old malfunctioning ears.

"Oh" she whispered while her facial expression told me that she was in a different world at the moment. I waited a few seconds, maybe a minute before I gently poked her saggy arm. Her eyes snapped towards me after she felt my multiple pokes.

"Sorry Avita Mors Motis, I just spaced out" she explained and again used my full name and saying it slowly with that freaky accent that sent chills up my spine; and not the good kind of chills.

"Can you please stop saying my full name if you must then use Willows" I told her my opinion with a small animalistic snarl at the end, luckily she didn't notice me being weird.

"Oh sorry dear Avita, I will stop now, I only thought that you would be proud of having such a name that held so much power" she explained. I was confused by what she was saying.

"Am sorry what?" I just stuttered with my eyes falling out of its sockets while looking at her expectantly.

"Your name, do you really not know what it means?" she asked slightly shocked and concerned at the same time. Why should she be concerned?

"Well I know it means Life and Death but I never understood it" I said with all honesty; Charlotte was supposed to explain it to me but obviously she didn't get too since she was murdered. I got upset immediately after the thought of Charlotte my mother came into my head. I still blamed myself for her death.

"Hmm, come with me" she told me while getting up from her seat and walking ever so slowly to her room. It was small and the colour theme was baby blue and white, kind of like a hospital. She gestured for me to sit on her small tiny bed; that groaned under my weight.

She brought a small book that looked like a journal and was covered in brown old leather, wrapped by a piece of thread. She undid the wrapping of thread from the book and opened it; she turned a few pages until she reached a story, "History on Life and Death". She gestured for me to read it. It was what Charlotte had tried to tell me before I ran off, was she telling me that I was somehow related to Life and Death? I was confused so I looked to Elizabell. She saw my puzzled expression and looked at me in pity.

She sighed, "Continue onto the next page" she just ordered me while looking at the book, so I just turned the page and read, '_Thousands of years ago a woman named 'Life' gave birth to twins; one a boy with the ability to bring death to living things and a girl with the ability to give life to things that have died. However Life had died at birth. It was said that the family line was carried on from the children, after several more hundreds of years a boy was born from the family line; the last one with the blood of the family, he had the ability of to bring death to living things just like his ancestor did. This boy was drained of his powers until his death but not before he carried on the family line. It was told that a child would again be born with the ability of his/her ancestors, until the time when he or she is born the descendants of Life and Death would be kept secret.'_

The passage ended leaving me with several questions; how was this of concern to me? Why did my mom want me to know this? What happened to the power that was stolen? I turned to Elizabell once again with a puzzled expression.

"Did Charlotte tell you anything?" she asked exasperated.

"Um, I know that I was born in Washington where the big battle of witches, wolves and vampires took place" I told her.

"Exactly, now put two and two together" she told me, pretty much telling me to stop being stupid and use what god gave me properly.

The things like: life, death, me, powers, Washington, all ran through my mind until they all clicked. Shit!

"Hell no" I said to her, she just nodded in response. "You sure that we're on the same page?" I asked her, "Explain it so I can see if we are on the same page" I told her. She sighed for the second time today.

"You are the descendant of Life and Death therefor you have the ability of both, this only happens after hundreds of years when a Motis is blessed with the abilities of life and death." She summarised for me, so we were on the same page after all. Damn I was hoping that I was just crazy but I guess not.

"How is that possible and what does this all mean?" I asked tired from all my stress while falling onto the bed; wrinkling the neat sheets and making the bed creak.

"Well for starts you need to start training more, you also have to get it into your thick skull that it is not your fault that Charlotte died; that is the Lucian's fault because she killed her not you and no one must know that you are the descendant of Life and Death because lots of witches and vampires would try to kill you." She rushed out everything in one short breath. I'm positive that my mouth was open and eyes horrified.

I groaned and hid my face under one of her blue pillows that smelt like old ladies.

"Here, this is the family book, you should study from it; a man named Molson Motis wrote about controlling and using the ability of death wisely. It would come in handy." She said to me while getting up from the bed.

"Nah you keep it it's yours" I told her through the pillow, muffling my voice but she still heard it.

"No it's not mine it never was, Charlotte found it with you the day she found you in the woods and it is your family's journal" she explained how it was mine.

I groaned, great now I'm stuck with work to do. Training, I was never a fan of especially with my ability of death.

I raised myself off of bed and snatched the book while Elizabell looked at my every move with a small smile. "Oh how you remind me of Charlotte" she said more to herself than me.

"How did you know Charlotte?" I asked, curious as to how she knew her.

She turned to look at me with a serious face "I'm her mother" she said with a soft calm voice.

_**A/N: reviews and thankx to those who even read it :) will update in about a week.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12= A Brighter Sun**_

Yesterday was a tough day, one, I told my brother how I felt for some random strange guy and that I loved that said guy, two, I 'm a descendant of some powerful witches and no one can know and I must practise my magic and to end it all the old lady is my mother's mom, so she's indirectly my grandmother.

I got off of my bed and walked to the only bathroom where I took a nice long shower in 'warm vanilla sugar body gel'. Carissa had gotten it for me and I had to say she had good taste in bath products. It smelt heavenly and made me sweeter that I normally am. I got out of the shower dripping wet and wrapped my white towel around my chest, then walked out the bathroom and back to my room where I changed into a three quarter black denim jeans that was tight on my thighs and showed my curves perfectly, a red tank top, a black and white long sleeve cardigan and my black red and white high top converse. It seems that I was going with the colour theme red black and white today for some odd reason.

I grabbed my black back pack and threw it onto my back. I still had the book form last night and I was planning on training outside. I jogged down stairs and went out the back door and straight into the woods. Although outside was lit by the sun, under the shady tall trees it made the place dark and cool. The ground was moist and muddy in some parts and the place was dead silent. I wondered around the beautiful place that was full of living energy that called to me. It was like a drug to me and I was an addict. I tried my best not to let m y magic loose. Luckily I had enough practise to be able to hold it all in.

I made it to a small clearing that had a stone slab in it and let the sun shine down on the ground, it was a beautiful sight. I walked onto the stone and sat on it, around the stone had some wild flowers; white, blue and lavender colours all jumbled and mixed together and the base of the stone. I relaxed for a few minutes and sat there just breathing slowly and clearing my mind.

I took out the book form my bag after I felt I was calm; it was all the spells that the man did but most just involved focusing and using of one's life energy. There were a lot of things this man did to train himself but most involved trying to kill stuff by taking its life energy. The first task was to kill a plant, so I went to the flower and out my hand over it. Then focused like he said to and tried to kill it.

I focused and focused yet still nothing; I couldn't believe that I tried so much to the point where I had sweat forming on my forehead. I huffed, damn it all. Why couldn't it be a spell or ritual but no it had to be focus?

I tried again this time I touched the baby blue little flower and after a few seconds it wrinkled and crumpled it a dark brown dried thing that broke off form the stem, falling to the ground where it made contact with the lush green grass and turned to dust. I was amazed and shocked that it worked.

I tried again and this time I didn't touch it but focused on the white petal led flower with my eyes. I tried sending my energy to it and taking or stealing its life. It took longer than when I was touching the last one but eventually it broke down into dust. I continued to focus on draining living things of their energy for about one hour until I was getting tired and it looked like it was about to rain; so I put away the book safely in my back pack and ran through the woods all the way home.

When I made it home, the rain had just begun to fall form the grey sky above. I jogged up the front wooden steps and opened the old door. Inside was warm and smelt of cookies. I walked into the kitchen to find Adora and Adorna with the old lady baking stuff and a tray of cookies out cooling.

"Hey sis, wanna cookie?" asked Adora all cheerfully with a big widen smile on her face.

"Sure" she handed me a cookie that was warm and I dug into it with my sharp teeth. It tasted delicious and had the perfect texture of both crunchy and moist.

"Tastes good huh?" Adorna said already knowing that I would agree with her.

"Yup" I said with some still in my mouth.

**Time Lapse**

It my shift at work and everything was going smoothly. I pretending to be flirting with drunk, ugly, cocky asses that call themselves men, despite all of that Chloe and I have become good friends and we are planning to go out tomorrow and have lunch at some cute little café.

I learnt that Chloe is a really strong person and very independent although she seems to be shy and timid but honestly isn't. Once you get to know her she opens up and is a lot of fun, unlike the bitches that keep glaring at me and trying to sabotage me in every way possible that they get; lucky for me that none of their pathetic attempts ruined my image to out boss.

"Thank you miss, that will be it can you get us our bill now?" asked one of my nicest customers; I was lucky to get a pair of middle aged women that were very polite.

"Most certainly mam" I replied with a sincere smile and went to get their bill. While I got their bill and gave it to them I felt a tingly feeling travel throughout my body making my feet feel like jelly and my stomach do a flip. It was weird and kind of freaky but I shrugged it off as the atmosphere being cold causing me to feel funny.

"Thank you and come again" I said to the smiling brunet ladies as they got up to leave.

"Sure thing" was their cheerful reply.

I turned around with a smile on my face that quickly turned to a frown as my eyes made contact with the chocolate brown orbs of the man I love…Jacob. I should have known when I got that weird feeling that he was here. He looked me in the eye; his face hard and in a constant scold, his eyes full of hate towards the one and only… me…as usual, but I haven't gotten accustom to it as yet, and I don't think I ever will.

Anyways I suck it up and guess what he's at my table with his gang or whatever. There was less this time but still a lot. There were 10 in total; all buff muscular dudes except for one girl or I should say bull dog that looked like she was ready to beat anyone to a pulp if they dared to near her. I walked up to them with a fake cheerful smile plastered onto my now pale face.

"Hi I'm Avita your waitress for the night, what would you like?" I asked them with a strained smile that hurt my cheeks. They smiled at me sincerely but some had pity in their eyes, I pushed that thought out of my head and wrote down what they wanted. I gave the order to the chef; who was nice guy but he rarely ever talked, he was short, had a good build, olive skin colour with a moustache that made him look like an Italian, but I doubt that he was.

After some time waiting and feeling Jacob's eyes glaring holes into the back of my head, the food was ready so I went and took it for them and like last time Jacob ordered nothing but this time I didn't bother. I still had black and blues form what happened before (resulting in me wearing a long sleeve cardigan) and I was going to try my best not to have a replay of my last encounter with them. I placed the food on the table and again I had to make more than one trip before I gave them all of their orders. I smiled at everyone but Jacob as a matter of fact I didn't even look in his direction or at the girl because she was just antisocial and too scary, even for me.

I walked off and left them to go to my other tables.

**Time Lapse**

I had cleaned up their table and they left, it was now 9 o'clock and they left about five minutes ago or so. My work was done for the day and I could go home. I grabbed my bag and my jacket before leaving for home. The atmosphere outside was different form inside the bar and restaurant in many ways; it was cold, lifeless, dark but yet still calm, filled with fresh air and comfort. I heels clacked on the pavement as I wrapped my arms tightly around my upper body to the point where it hurt my wounds slightly.

The moon was high in the sky, shining like the sun in a less heated way and making light for me to see the dark, silent, road that had thousands of trees on either side that was tall and looked like walls in the darkness. I continued down the road as I prayed that tomorrow there will be brighter sun.

**A/N reviews please:)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13= Damn it!**_

I woke up feeling like crap and my arms aching. Damn it! I cursed on the inside as I pushed myself off of bed, out the room, into the hallway and then to line up in the line to go to the bathroom. Shit I woke up late! This is what happens when I get up late; you have to wait to go to the only bathroom.

"GET THE HELL OUT CARISSA!" I hear Regina scream while banging on the locked wooden door that threatened to break off the hinges. I sighed; this was never going to work. I turned and walked back to my room where I grabbed a bar of lavender soap, my towel that hung on my wardrobe door's handle. I jogged down stairs and out the back door. The sun was high in the sky and the sky was bright blue and clear, I guess today I did get my wish for a brighter sun, well partially.

I walked over to the hose, grabbed it and hocked it up on the wall by a nail and turned it on. This was my make shift shower. I took off my shirt and pants; leaving myself in my black lacy under garments then jumped under the water that was a normal temperature; not too hot not too cold just right.

I rubbed the bar of soap all over my body and called up stairs for someone to bring me shampoo. Sadly no one heard…

"Hey Avita did you say something?" asked Aurora for her bedroom window just above me.

"Yea, mind getting me some shampoo?" I asked with a smile while washing off the soap from my skin.

"Sure" she replied while laughing after seeing what I was doing outside.

After a few minutes she threw a bottle of shampoo down for me while still chuckling.

**Time Lapse**

After my refreshing bath outside, I got dressed in a yellow long sleeve cardigan, dark green tank and blue jeans that hugged my thighs. With my hair up in a hair pony tail with some stray strands in my face and a pair of black ballet flats.

I grabbed my black back pack with all that one could possibly need for lunch along with my spell book etc. and headed off to meet Chloe. I had gotten a drop from Raynard to the café. I went inside after telling Raynard bye. The minute I entered, Chloe hailed me out; she was in a spaghetti strap knee high yellow dress that was tight on the top and flows from the hip down and some black ballet flats too just like me. She looked very pretty with her hair out and flowing down her back.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked with a smile as she pointed for me to sit.

"I'm fine and you?" I replied with a sincere smile.

"Perfect now but there's this guy that just won't stop staring at me, he's behind us" she whispered the last part while nudging her head in the direction behind us. I peeked behind us for a second to see one of the buff boys that was with Jacob, he looked younger and sweeter though.

"Really, he seems cute, maybe you should talk to him" I said to her while wriggling my eyebrows at her suggestively, resulting in her giggling and blushing.

**Time Lapse**

It turns out that the boy came and talked to her instead.

"May I buy you a drink miss?" he asked her while smiling sweetly and showing two dimples. Awwww he was too cute to pass by. She froze and just stared through her glasses into his eyes dreamily like how I did with Jacob the first time we saw each other and this guy was looking back at her lovingly. I nudged her with my elbow under the table, snapping her out of her trance.

"I wwwooould like that" she stuttered a little but caught herself in the end, this only seemed to make him more happy.

**Time Lapse**

The guy's name was Seth and he was really nice, sweet and funny and I could tell that those two really liked each other and he said we could hang out some other time. Seems that I got another friend even though he's friends with Jacob but whatever he's kind hearted and a good person to have as a friend.

Seth was going to walk Chloe home as I walked off the other way to head home. While I was walking I had to say the sun was getting hot today and I had to take off my cardigan; showing my marks from Jacob but what the hell, it was hot. Then Bam! I hit something rock solid and was on my way to falling to the even harder floor until…I was caught. My eyes were shut tight, bracing for the impact that never came. I slowly pried open my eyelids to reveal a stunned wide eyed Jacob.

He pulled me up gently but not gently enough to not hurt my wounded wrist and arms. I winced, this shocked him and caused him to look at where he was holding me and saw the black and blue marks that he caused. Yes it didn't hurt as much after I used that spell but it wasn't fully healed so it still hurt quite a bit. His eyes were quickly filled with pain, guilt and regret.

"I….i..." he was at a loss of words and I knew that he knew this was his fault. I didn't say or do anything. He pushed himself away from me while shaking his head and his eyes closed, hiding his beautiful chocolate coloured eyes from me. He looked so in pain that I just wanted to make it all go away but before I could do anything he just turned and ran off, leaving me on the pavement in the corner of a street standing there shocked and confused.

After what seemed to be hours I finally snapped out of it and realised that he took my cardigan along with him. Damn it, that one was my favourite!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Love on the Battle Field**_

**Chapter 14= what are you?**

Yesterday I had walked home because apparently Raynard had forgotten to pick me up. I was currently doing work; the usual flirting and so one. Chloe told me that she and Seth had gone out and that she really liked him, I of course approved of the lovable kid, he was so sweet and they were perfect for one and other.

Suddenly I was distracted by the large group of Quileute boys, along with Jacob striding through the front doors but thankfully they didn't sit in one of my tables but sadly they sat on one of Vanessa's tables that she serves. I groaned, why was I suddenly feeling this way? He's a jerk and the whole world knows it, so why do I give a damn.

Vanessa walked over and tried to flirt but the guys just seemed to shoot her down. I was laughing on the inside by the horror struck look on her face, I wonder what the guy had said to her to make her look like a puffer fish. Chloe saw my reaction and asked me what I was stifling my laughter about. I only gestured with my head to Vanessa's table and unlike me Chloe burst out laughing; all eyes turned to her and she covered her mouth and hid her face. I had seen Seth look at her and smile behind her back. He obviously likes her.

Out of nowhere an extremely mad Vanessa with her cheeks red with rage and eyes bulging. She looked terrible especially with all that make up on. Next to her stood my manager-bartender dude that I can't remember the name of for the life of me. I looked at him with raised eyes. He directed me to the back room and left Vanessa to do her work.

"Table 7 is asking for you to serve them" he told me with a grin plastered on his face. I looked at him shocked, so that is why she was pissed…because they wanted me not her.

"Oh, so do I go?" I asked unsure. He just laughed.

"Obviously and I have to say keep up the good work" he told me smiling and gesturing me with his hands to go outside and serve my peoples. So I did as my boss told me, I walked out the back room to table 7 where I smiled sincerely at my customers.

"Hi, I'm Avita I believe you all know me and I'm your waitress for the night, so what would you gentle men like?" I spoke calmly although my body was buzzing with excitement because of the man with chocolate brown eyes staring at my every move.

"Yes we do" replied the same old man from before. I smiled at him brightly which he returned. Then they all told me what they wanted except Seth took a while to answer me.

"Seth? Come back to earth" I told him while the guys laughed. He was staring at Chloe without her knowing and he had this dumb struck smile etched onto his face. He was shaken out of it by being hit behind his head by the guy next to him. He looked at me and realised what had happened and blushed red like cherries. At this sight all I could do was laugh and smile at poor embarrassed Seth. He really was adorable.

Then my phone buzzed in my back pocket, I pulled it out and read the message from Olympia, '_I am coming to speak with you now, it is very important'_. I was confused by this message. My time was up for today but I was still serving the table. I finally took Seth's order and told the chef. I told the bartender that my time was up and that Chloe would do table 7 for me before walking back to table 7 and saying…

"Hey guys well my times up and I got to go home but good news I got someone to replace me that you'd all love" I told them, a few had frowns but they quickly disappeared when I called for Chloe. She ushered over to me.

"What's up?" she asked softly. All eyes were on us, I smiled at her devilishly. She looked at Seth then at me and shook her head left and right lightly, trying to tell me no, her eyes were pleading me but I knew that she would thank me tomorrow.

"My shifts done and you're going to serve them" I told her while smiling widely. Seth was staring at her and she was blushing. Everyone noticed this and either smiled or chuckled.

"Really?" she asked desperately.

"Yes, now have fun everyone" I said super happily before walking off, feeling the eyes of Jacob on me but I didn't turn back. I grabbed my jacket from the back room and left the building into the cold harsh temperature outside. I wrapped myself up and began to walk to the bench where I saw both Olympia and Regina sitting down with their guard up which only mad me put my guard up, after taking several quick long strides with my heels clicking loudly in the silent night I finally came face to face with my sisters.

I took a seat quickly in between them. "What's wrong, tell me now" I told them seriously and slightly afraid. They seemed hesitant but Olympia spoke none the less.

"We came into contact with some Vampires in Forks, they are a strong coven of 7, and we don't know what to do" she told me with fear written all over her beautiful face that normally shines brightly with joy now full of fear. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it tightly for her to know that I'm here.

"Did they see you?" I asked afraid of her answer. My heart was racing and it was getting hard to breathe and I felt uneasy.

"Yes" Regina answered this time, just as afraid. I took her hand as well.

"It's okay they can't touch us" I tried to tell them but they were both in a different world. They stood up on guard and sniffed the air. They had shock all over their faces. I stood up in panic and looked around for any sight of a vampire but all I saw was the group of boys from work. They were a few feet away and my sisters were terrified of them. They moved behind me and I looked them all in the eyes. They were shocked, confused and weren't going to let us go anywhere without an answer.

"What are you?" he asked in a deep voice, Jacob stared into my soul as my heart rammed into my ribs…


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15= The Black Wolf**_

Jake's POV

I was staring at the girl of my dreams, I wasn't sure how I felt for her, one moment I hated her guts then the next she took my breath away. She was a beautiful goddess none the less…wait what the hell am I thinking, Hugh! I hate this imprint and raging hormones. The pack, Billy and I were all in the dinner and Embry was asking the waitress Vanessa, for the other waitress Avita, this only made Vanessa angrier and she looked terrible and false with so much make up.

Anyways after about ten minutes Avita came to us with a smile plastered onto her lovely face. I didn't even hear what she was saying, I was just looking at her, trying to read her, to know her but she was just so mysterious. At the moment the guys were teasing Seth about being wrapped around his imprints finger while Avita went somewhere.

TIME LAPSE

Avita had to leave but she was replaced by Seth's imprint Chloe; she seemed nice, cute and I had to say it was really funny to see both Seth and Chloe go red as tomatoes whenever they looked at each other. All the guys were stifling laughter. We ordered food and I just stuffed my face with burgers, I really just wanted to apologize to Avita and give her cardigan back. I hated myself for even hurting her, oh bow could I have done that? I hate myself for being so stupid.

The pack and I ate all of our food in minutes and then we left laughing loudly at Seth. I just smiled and chuckled at the poor guy. Then it hit me in the face like slap; it was the scent of Avita and something familiar…It smelt like Leah but Leah was nowhere in sight. The guys had noticed the scent as well and we all followed the scent to our left where three people sat.

Two girls stood up and were swiftly followed by the third person, who was…Avita. They all looked scared and shaky. Then the bulb grew bright in my head…the two other girls were werewolves, just like us. I looked into the gorgeous eyes of my imprint. "What are you?" I asked her. Her eyes were large and her heart was beating harshly against her ribs. Suddenly Avita grabbed each of the girls by their hands and pulled them behind her as she ran full speed away from us.

Immediately all of the guys ran after them. I screaming "WAIT!" but they didn't pause at all, they only sped up. The girls took a corner that led to the woods. I could hear their rapid beating hearts and high heel shoes click clacking after each of their steps. The guys and I saw them go into the woods so we quickly followed and shifted; ripping our clothes to shreds after Sam ordered us to chase them down.

Our paws pounded onto the moist earth as we chased after the sweet earthy scent of the wolves and my imprint. I wasn't thinking about anything but tracking them down but the guys kept reminding me that she was my imprint and wondered about how she was connected tot eh other wolves. I tried to shake their thoughts out of my head but to no avail so I gave up and thought about it too.

Finally after chasing them through the woods we were able to corner one of the girls that had shifted. She was small and had cream coloured fur with grey eyes. She was surrounded by all eight of us after Leah joined in somewhere along the way. She looked left and right for and escape route but she found none. Her head was low to the ground and she growled at us ferociously, then suddenly out of nowhere a black wolf jumps out from behind Embry and enters our barrier circle and positions herself protectively in front of the small cream wolf.

The black wolf had bright brown eyes and was around the size of Leah but she seemed to be stronger, tougher and a lot more protective. No surprise if she could beat a good few of us on her own. She growled and snarled at each and every one of us.

'_WOW isn't this one feisty' _Paul commented. He was going to attack her.

'_Paul! No stay down I want to talk to her' _Sam ordered Paul who reluctantly stayed down.

'_My name is Sam and this is my pack, you are on our land' _Sam spoke towards the angry black wolf. She seemed to have calmed down slightly after Sam spoke to her.

'_I'm Regina and this is my sister Olympia and we didn't know that this was your land so sorry and we'll leave immediately if you just let us go'_ replied the black wolf.

'_Not so simple…'_ said Sam, walking into the circle towards the equally black wolf. The wolf stood even on more guard and the small cream wolf Olympia hid behind Regina in fear.

'_What do you want?' _asked Regina fearless and ready to take Sam head on.

'_Talk about bravery' _Embry commented but I ignored him and just paid attention.

'_I want to talk about things with you and your sister…in person'_ He told them. Regina and Olympia shared a look but I couldn't decipher what it meant.

'_No can do'_ was Regina's reply that made Olympia whine from behind her.

'_Well then…where is Avita?' _asked Sam getting right to the point. The wolves seemed shocked.

'_How do you know my sister?' _Regina asked in return.

'_I asked first' _was Sam's monotonous reply. The black wolf huffed.

'_Don't know, she got separated from us when we entered the woods'_ answered Regina '_Can we go now, we won't enter your land again'_

'_Fine but you can come on our land in human form if you'd like and don't go in Forks, there is a coven of vampires there'_ Sam warned the wolves and let them go. They walked away slowly and still on guard.

'_I know of the coven but thanks for the warning'_ Replied Regina as she and her sister ran off.

'_What the hell Sam! Why did you let them go?' _shouted Paul aggressively at Sam whom only ignored him and told us to all go home. I wanted to ask Sam why he let them go and gave them permission to come on our land but I was too tired. I didn't even want to think about where my imprint was, I just wanted to sleep so I ran home.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16= Returning Items**_

I walked blindly through the woods. It was dark, moist earth, tall trees that cast shadows all around me. The cold air touched my bare skin and sent shivers through out my body. I was totally lost, tired, worried for my sisters and wondering if they would find me…

My feet killed me so I found a nearby fallen log and sat on it with a sigh. My hair cradled my face. I took off my heels and wrapped my arms around my sore feet; rubbing them gently when I was startled by the rough voice of an all too familiar someone.

"Hey…" Jacob said to me from behind. I jumped up and swiftly turned around to face him. It was too dark to really be able to make him out but I could tell by his voice and the feeling that I got whenever he was around. My heart raced in my chest and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach doing flip flops. His huge dark form moved closer to me revealing is godly face and bare chest that I wish I could just rub my hands all over.

My breath caught in my throat as my eyes met his intense stare. I couldn't look into those eyes that held…no hate for me…he was tired and looked exhausted. I turned away from his captivating eyes and stared at his lips that moved slowly as each word came out of his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" he asked harshly. I put on my tough face and looked him in the eyes.

"Just taking a nice midnight stroll through the woods, what is it to you anyways?" I asked in the same tone as his.

"You shouldn't be out in the woods Avita…it's not safe" he told coarsely me as he took slow steps around me as my eyes followed his every move.

"And why is that? The big bad wolf is out to get me" I said with a smirk on my face. He paused and looked at his feet then back at me with such intensity that it made me feel to topple over.

"You know why it's not safe…come on follow me I know the way out" he told me and then strode off away from me. I wasn't going to stay here all alone and lost so I reluctantly followed his shadowy form through the woods.

After several awkward, silent, intense minutes we finally reached the border of the woods. He stepped out of the woods and I followed not far behind. He began to walk to a small cottage. I starred at his back until he turned to me and pointed his head to the house. I began to walk to him with my feet killing me and my body feeling weak and drained of energy.

He jogged up wooden steps and banged open the back door without evening knocking once. I shook my head at him from behind and followed him into the small cottage reluctantly. I closed the door silently behind me as I observed my surroundings carefully and on guard.

I looked for Jacob but I couldn't see him anywhere. I heard loud talking coming from the nearest room; I moved slowly and silently towards the noise…

"Why did you let them go?" an angry man shouted at someone. I peered from the side of the door at the room full of familiar faces…wolves. Great he brought me to the pack…now what do I do.

I swiftly turned around and tried to creep away silently but I walked into a wall resulting in my ass ending up on the floor and my hand rubbing my aching forehead. I looked up to see what iron wall I had walked into but to my utter surprise it was Jacob. He looked at me curiously with my long lost bag and cardigan in hand.

"Ouch…" I muttered to myself as I tried to get off the floor but was gently helped up by Jacob and his scorching hot hand on my arm that sent electrical pulses up my arm.

"You okay?" he asked sincerely and honestly concerned. I nodded my head unable to speak at his sudden change in attitude towards me. All was silent and it was then that I felt more that Jacob's pair of eyes on me. I turned to my left and saw the entire room looking at me confused.

I smiled shyly while saying "Hey" softly.

There was a chorus of soft 'hey' from everyone in the room. Then all went awkwardly silent. I began to swing my hands that held my heels and whistled to myself and I looked to Jacob for help. Why would I look at him for help…you tell me. He looked at me then grabbed me by my arm and pulled me gently outside where he handed me my belongings and took out a key from his pocket before directing me to what I presumed to be his car…a rabbit…it was…cute.

I got in the car with little thought and buckled in as he jumped into the driver's seat and shook the whole car with his weight. I looked at my hands nervously fidgeting with my shirt. It was raining and all was silent. I didn't once look at him. He cleared his throat loudly which made me look at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm Jacob" he said to me calmly. I didn't know what he expected as a reply so…

"I know who you are" I told him not too nicely. He looked at me shocked but quickly turned back to the clear road.

"I wanted to tell you sorry about your…hand and about how I acted very rudely towards you" he apologized as if he was in pain…as if he didn't want to say sorry. We pulled up in my drive way. Anger flared inside me…

"If you are not sorry then don't say you are!" I shouted at him as I grabbed my belongings and jumped out of the car into the rain. I slammed the door behind me and stomped my bare feet up the mud road to the house as he shouted "wait!"

I didn't stop and I most definitely never was going to stop for such and ass. I kept my feet on a fast speed to the house and never once looked back. I hate him he was such a jerk…

I slammed my front door open and slammed it shut. I locked it angrily as I marched upstairs to my room. I felt curious eyes on me as I angrily walked to my attic but no one dared to try and find out what was wrong.

**AU: thanks for all the reviews :)**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17= Paul…**_

_**Olympia's POV**_

Yesterday was so scary. I sat walked down the beach of La Push all by myself and sat on the sand. No one knows where I am but I'm sure they would call if anything came up…I hope they would call. Anyways yesterday was so frightening, Avita came home all mad and didn't even look at anyone. She didn't eat dinner nor did she leave her room…she wouldn't even talk to Aurora and we need her the most but we can all tell that she still beats herself up for Charlotte's death. No one blames her but she needs time to heal.

The wolves were scary too; they were so much bigger than me and their pack was about nine wolves in total and they were all bigger than me. I was nearly about to cry and beg for mercy yesterday so that they wouldn't kill us. Regina was so strong though, she is always the tough one…if I could be as brave and strong as her or anyone else…I'm so weak.

I looked at my bare feet in the sand. I wriggled my toes in the sand and sighed. The wind blew my hair into my face and brought the scent of pine trees and ocean sea breeze. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the lovely scent.

"BAM!" I was hit in my head by something hard that sent me to the sandy floor. Ouch! I brought my hands up to feel for any bruise but it wouldn't matter because it would heal in less than an hour. I rubbed my aching head as I heard loud footsteps rush over to me.

"Hey are you alright, did we hurt you?" asked a deep worried voice. I opened my eyes open to reveal the light brown eyes of a cute boy. I smiled at him reassuring him that I was okay. Relief immediately flashed across his face as he gently lifted me to my feet.

"I'm fine" I whispered softly to the kind boy. He smiled at me a smile so bright that it could blind someone. I smiled a small smile as I backed away from him only to bump into a solid wall. I turned around confused to only meet the russet skinned chest of a giant toned man.

His face held a scold but the minute his eyes met mine, the world shifted…I felt like my life revolved around him and only him…nothing else would ever matter, only that he would smile. His face softened and was full of shock and confusion towards me.

I smiled a bright smile at him and held my hand out to him. He didn't move he only starred at me which made me blush red like a tomato.

"I'm Olympia" I whispered sweetly to him and looked up at him innocently. I could hear murmuring behind us but I easily ignored them. He smelled of the woods and something familiar…like I've smelt him before, hmmm…

He smiled at me and took my hand and shook it a little. "I'm Paul, nice to meet you"

Then my phone vibrated in my back pocket of my short denim jeans, annoying me. I tried to ignore it but I just couldn't so I answered it unwillingly.

"Hello" I answered still looking at my god. Did I just say my?

"Olympia where are you?" Regina asked worried.

"I'm just out and about, nowhere in particular" I lied "So what's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing important so no needs to fret. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't in La Push" She said to me, my face fell, damn. I know I was breaking her rules by coming on the wolves land but I liked this place; it felt like home.

"Oh okay well bye Regina, I'll see you home and by the way how is Avita…is she coming around?" I asked worried about my sister.

"Nah she hasn't left her room yet, call you when she does" she replied and then hung up. I pushed the phone back into my pocket and smiled back up at the man before me just this time he wasn't smiling one bit. He looked at me warily then he looked to someone on my left. I turned to see and entire group of large men…all bare back, in cut offs and had the same tattoos on their arms…it immediately clicked in my head, they were the pack.

My heart raced at the realisation and I became afraid of what will happen. I'm just a young girl with no back up on enemy land. My breathing became ragged and I backed away slowly but one man whom seemed to be the alpha stepped forward with his hands out.

"Calm down we are not going to hurt you, please we just want to talk" he said to me unsure of what I would do. I turned around ready to run into the woods but only met Paul in front of me looking down at me in pity.

"Please, let me go" I begged them as tears filled my eyes. Paul looked heart broken and reached out to me but I only backed away in fear which made his eyes fill with sadness resulting in me feeling bad for hurting him. Why did I feel this way for him?

"Please Olympia, let's just talk, I swear we don't want any trouble" the leader told me softly as he backed away to prove his point. I relaxed a little and eyed each man around me. They slowly backed away from me and no longer surrounded me.

"No need to fear us, we are all family" he told me.

"How so?" I asked.

"You are a wolf and so are we, there for making us connected like siblings" he explained.

"What do you want?" I asked softly.

"We just want to get to know you and your sister more" he spoke honestly.

"There's not much to know" I replied honestly.

"Well for starters I'm Sam and this is my pack" he introduced.

"I'm Olympia like I said before and I know only one other werewolf my sister Regina" I told him.

"So you girls are all on your own" he tried to understand me.

"Not exactly but we are the only wolves in our family if that is what you are asking" I answered.

"I see…so tell me about Avita…how she is involved in all of this?" he asked curiously.

"Why do you want to know so much about my sister?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Well we met her before and we are all curious as to how she is connected to you and your sister" he replied calming me down.

"We are adoptive sisters but she knows about us" I told him. He nodded his answer.

"Would you and your sister like to join us this Friday at a bond fire?" he invited me and Regina to come to their bond fire.

"I'll have to ask approval from Regina first" I told him "I have to go now" I said quickly and then ran off into the woods and on my way home. That was so heart attacking. I felt like I was going to die or something. I made it home quickly and safely. I calmed my breathing before I went into the house and sat in front of the television. I watched some movie but the only thought that registered in my mind was Paul…

**AN. Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for updating later than usual, hoped that you all enjoyed it :)**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18= One Step at a Time**_

Avita's POV

Olympia has been acting weirdly for the past week and I she won't tell me anything other than 'I'm fine' which isn't true and even Regina has noticed her change.

I sighed as I placed an order for chicken soup and fried shrimp into my book. The couple in front of me were both pigs but I pretended to be nice and smiled through it all as usual.

I hadn't seen any sign of the pack nor Jacob and it has been eating me alive. Oh how I miss him. Although he is an ass it doesn't mean that he isn't hot. I walked away from the table and placed the order on the chef's counter. I waited a few minutes until the food was ready and then served my customers. Today was a slow day of business and I was glad for that.

Chloe and I get along just as we did before but she said that Seth has been busy and she hasn't gotten to see him for days just like I who hasn't seen Jacob for days. I served my customers and collected the bill. This was my last table for the night and I couldn't have been more relieved.

I grabbed my back pack and my new coat that actually covered my entire body and kept me warm. I walked out of the warm cosy work place and out into the cold, lonely street that I walked down hastily; wanting to get home safely and quickly.

I took a sharp turn at the corner of the street only to come face to face with the pack. They were all sitting on the bench or either leaning up on the lamp posts. I swallowed a lump in my throat was I walked slowly to them making myself visible under the bright lighting. I immediately spotted Jacob starring at his feet, not even noticing me or so it seems that he hasn't noticed me.

"Hello Avita…We would like to talk to you" The leader said to me with a serious face.

"Fine but not here" I told them as I turned to walk into the woods, I felt them follow me into the darkness of the forest. I leaned up against a tree and looked at them "Go on" I told him.

"I'm Sam and this is my pack…I understand that you know of us" he told me.

"Yes" was my simple reply.

"We would like to know how and about your two sisters Regina and Olympia" he said to me calmly.

"I am different just like you are…I'm not human well not fully anyway" I replied not telling him exactly what I was. He seemed shocked but was replaced with understanding after a few seconds. Maybe he knew about witches but who could tell…

"I see, now about your sisters… I invited Olympia to the bond fire but she never came" he told me news that shocked me…no wonder she was acting weird. I hid my emotions and showed no facial expression.

"My sisters are just like you all, they are werewolves; they have no past, no real families and no pack what else is there to know?" I said to him. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Maybe they would like to join us" he offered. I was shocked and didn't know how to answer.

"Well that is up to them not me, but I would approve after all a wolf needs a pack" I said to them all. "Now if you don't mind…I need to get home"

"Sure, may you pass on my offer to your sisters, I would greatly appreciate it" he asked me a favour.

"Sure" was my reply before slipping away into the darkness and heading home, leaving them behind me.

It seems that I have a lot to talk about with my family. Maybe it is best if my sisters join them after all a wolf does need a pack. This is so much for me to deal with and on top of it all we have vampires in Forks to talk to and hopefully not have to fight them. I don't know how I will handle it all but one step at a time…one step at a time.

After a few minutes of a long walk I had finally made it home. I called a meeting and we all assembled in my room.

"Olympia is there anything that you would like to tell me?" I asked her, she looked afraid which made me feel bad…I didn't want my sister to fear me.

"Come on I promise that no one will be mad" I assured her to speak.

"I met the wolves and they offered for me and Regina to talk to them but I didn't tell Regina" she replied honestly with her head down in shame. Regina seemed shocked and slightly hurt but I gave her a look that said she better drop it and forgive her sister.

"Now they have offered for you two to join them" I told both Regina and Olympia whom both seemed startled and taken aback. "Now I think that you two should join them and don't worry we will all stay with you after all we are a family" I told them. Everyone looked at me and no one seemed to object.

"So do we agree that you two will join their pack and finally be with your own kind" I asked Olympia and Regina. They both nodded their heads and I sighed in relief.

"Now we have vampires in Forks to deal with but first, you two will meet with the wolves tomorrow and sort something out. Everyone understand that?" I asked and everyone nodded.

"Well good night then and I'll see you all in the morning" with those last words everyone left me in my room to sleep. I lay down on my bed and slowly slipped into a peaceful slumber after a long day of drama.

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in a long time but I was really busy with school end of year exams etc. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I thank all those who support my writing.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19= He Knows…**_

Regina's POV

After Avita had taken charge and told us to join the pack if we wanted to I went to bed and slept on the thought of being with other wolves and following someone's commands. I don't really like the commands part but I guess I could do it since Olympia already seems to want to join and be all friendly.

TIME LAPSE

Olympia and I were both sitting on first beach in La Push where we will hopefully meet the pack. Since we don't have any sort of contact information we just have to wait and see if they turn up by coincidence.

Olympia seems nervous yet excited while I'm bored and playing with in the sand with my feet. The sun was actually out and it felt nice on my skin. The wind blew my hair out of my face and I closed my eyes and inhaled the ocean sea breeze and woodsy scent, BAM! I'm hit with something hard in my head and I fall to the sandy ground where I hold my head in pain. What the hell was that? I swear I will kill whoever did threw something at me! I got off the floor feeling no pain any more along with Olympia at my side asking if I'm okay.

"I'm fine Olympia, chill, Now whoever did that is dead!" I shouted my last words as I saw eight men in the distance walking over to us. They were all buff, tall, and shirtless. Then the scent of dog hit me…oh yeah werewolves, I guess Olympia was right about finding them here after all.

"I told you so" I heard he whisper teasingly from behind me, I gave her a little growl which only made her smile after seeing my annoyance...oh how she loves to annoy me; it's like her purpose in life or something. The pack had finally made it to us and one young wolf looked at the ball on the ground and then at me with sorry written all over his cute face.

"Wow Seth you really like to hit the two new wolves ha?" a big dude said teasingly to the young boy that looked really down.

"I didn't mean to on either occasions" he said in a high pitched voice. This only made the other boy-man laugh. All through this I held a serious face that never faltered once. The leader Sam gave them both one look and they had shut up immediately. Then he turned to me with a small smile.

"Hello Regina, it's nice to meet you in human form" he said to me kindly.

"Hello Sam the same to you, now down to business, we are here to join your pack because my sister asked me to." I told him not too joyfully. He looked at me curiously.

"Okay, would you both like to talk more about it while we eat lunch?" he asked while pointing to further up the beach where I saw three more people and a truck. I looked to Olympia who gave me a little nod. I turned back to him and nodded then we all walked back to where he had pointed to.

After a minute of walking I came to where they were all gathered on little towels with two human women and one female wolf that looked like she would rip out all of your guts if you dared to near her.

Olympia and I took a seat on the sand next to each other opposite the pack. The boys all rushed for food like animals while I watched astonished and amazed. They were so much like animals it was freaky…the way they fought with each other playfully and how they gobbled down food was amazing. All while me and my sister sat silently and watched from our seat the battle for food. I wanted so bad to laugh but I held it in.

"Hi I'm Emily, Sam's imprint and fiancée" she offered her hand to me as she sat down in front of me and my sister. I wanted to ask her what was an imprint but Olympia beat me to it and asked "What's an imprint" everything went silent. No body moved, it was like the world froze…even the guys stopped eating and fighting for food. I raised an eye brow at Sam who looked shocked and confused.

"You both don't know what's imprinting?" asked one of the boys disbelievingly. Olympia and I shared a look before replying at the same time "No"

Everyone paused… no one said anything and quite a few people looked to Sam. He cleared his throat and sat down next to Emily while wrapping his arm around her waist lovingly. "Well…" he began "It's a thing that happens to wolves, it happens suddenly when you see a girl and she becomes your life, your soul mate, she is everything, she is what holds you to the earth not gravity. The wolf and the girl would have ended up together anyway but it just speeds things up. It is destiny for those two to be together. Like love at first sight…" he said trying to explain to us what imprinting was in every way possible and I kind of understood it…partially. "The wolf does anything to make his imprint happy, he could be a friend, brother or lover, anything the imprint wants he would be." He ended his explanation; leaving both Olympia and I stunned.

"Oh" I heard Olympia whisper softly while looking at one of the boys with adoration in her eyes, and the same for him… oh you have all got to be flicking kidding me! I shouted in my head as I growled at the boy who growled back at me.

"You didn't!" I shouted at him with anger laced in my voiced. He just smirked at me devilishly. I started to shake, I never got angry to the point where I couldn't control myself, but this time…I was going to kill someone…Screw destiny this should never have happened!

"Please Regina calm down…for me please" Olympia begged me with tears in her eyes and I stopped shaking. I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes; trying to calm myself down.

I opened them to reveal everyone looking at me expecting me to explode but I didn't to their amazement.

"Great, now I understand why you wanted us to join your pack…because of the imprint…not as if you actually cared about us" I spat nastily as I got up but was held from leaving by Sam. I looked at him angrily, challenging him, daring him to not let me go.

"Calm down and it's not like that" he ordered me to calm down and I did.

"Explain then" I told him viciously.

"WE want you all to join us, it's not good for wolves to out in the world by themselves" he explained, but I didn't really get it.

"Really?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Regina" complained Olympia…I know she doesn't like the way that I'm acting.

"Please calm down…imprinting is good, Olympia will be happy with Paul and Paul will be happy with her" Sam went on.

"Fine… we will still join you but… you should know our foster family isn't normal" I told him.

"I know, they are witches" he said to me, now that was a surprise that I didn't see coming.


End file.
